Have you ever really loved Woman?
by Saory- San
Summary: Você realmente já amou uma mulher? Essa pergunta perturba o Don Juan do Santuário... Cansado das farras, Shura resolve ir a procura do amor verdadeiro! FIC COMPLETA e REVISADA


****

_**Olá! **_

_**Primeiro um esclarecimento... As "BARBIES" usadas nessa fic não são de minha autoria e eu não sei QUEM foi que começou com essa história, só sei que vi isso em várias fics que li e gostei, aí resolvi usar aqui também! Achei melhor esclarecer isso já no início porque o motivo de eu revisar essa fic foi exatamente por isso, por ter usado um "nome" que eu não sabia ser de autoria de outra pessoa... Usei o nome Carlo para o MDM, na inocência sem saber que era algo criado por alguém, mas a pessoa "Dona" desse nome não gostouNADA disso, aí resolvi mudar o nome para Giorgio ou apenas Gio para os mais intimos... rsrs... Ah, e outra coisa... Esse novo nome foi criação de minha amiga Sheila! **_

_**Tudo resolvido, vamos a história! Por favor, deixem reviews pois a opnião de vocês é muito importante pra mim! Criticas e sugestões são bem vindas! **_

**Have you ever really loved Woman?**

(Você realmente Já amou uma mulher?)

**Shura de Capricórnio**

**Capítulo 1**

Mais um dia amanhece e a sua claridade dourada paira sobre um branco leito, onde repousa um belo rapaz com o seu tronco forte desnudo. Com seus olhos azuis e melancólicos, ele observa o alvorecer através da janela. Estranhamente tudo o que ele sentia nesse momento era solidão, mesmo tendo passado a noite anterior acompanhado. Shura olha para o espaço vazio em sua cama, onde a noite passada havia sido preenchido, pela doce presença de uma linda mulher... Ele ainda podia sentir o rastro de seu perfume, mas ela não era mais do que isso, um rastro de perfume deixado após uma noite de amor... O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio assim como muitos de seus amigos vivia uma vida boêmia, mas de uns tempos pra cá sentia que estava se cansando desse estilo de vida e que de fato, faltava algo em sua vida, um vazio que noites de farra não eram capazes de preencher. Ali recostado em sua cama, uma frase dita por um amigo não lhe saía da cabeça:

"Digam-me, algum de vocês realmente já amou uma mulher?".

A frase dita por Mu de Áries, após ouvir os amigos boêmios satirizarem o seu amor desmedido por Harle, a irmã mais nova de Afrodite, ressoava como um sino em sua mente... Depois de muito pensar Shura constatou que sim, isso era a mais pura verdade, nem ele nem nenhum de seus amigos jamais souberam o que era o amor verdadeiro... "Então era isso? Era isso o que faltava em sua vida, amor...?".

A frase parecia realmente ter surtido efeito na vida de Shura, que deixara para trás a vida de boêmio sob os protestos dos amigos (E ainda mais... das AMIGAS...), mas mesmo assim não voltou atrás em sua decisão. O que ele buscava não encontraria em nenhuma dessas noites, e sim por acaso, em um dia qualquer em um lugar qualquer, onde finalmente poderia encontrar o amor de sua vida. E assim o foi...

Em um sábado qualquer num fim de tarde, Shura não tinha nada para fazer e decidiu ir até o shopping. MDM havia lhe indicado uma certa lojinha de perfumes, de uma marca italiana que segundo ele eram muito bons, então ele decidiu ir até lá conferir. Bem, não era só por quê deixara a vida de farras, que ele deveria deixar de se cuidar também, não é?

Chegando lá a primeira coisa que ele fez foi ir até a tal lojinha. Shura adentrou a loja constatando que MDM tinha bom gosto, pelo menos pelo luxo do recinto. Enquanto Shura olhava as prateleiras abarrotadas de perfumes, uma das atendentes veio em seu auxilio.

- Olá, posso ajudá-lo... Senhor?

Shura volta-se para aquela voz suave e aveludada que lhe chamava, deparando-se com uma linda mulher... A jovem de cabelos longos e castanhos, alta e esguia tinha um rosto delicado de pele alva e um par de olhos verdes, que cintilavam feito esmeraldas...

- Procuro um perfume... Diz ele com a voz rouca, diante da beleza da moça.

- Por favor, venha... Eu te ajudarei! Responde a moça, num meio sorriso, encabulada diante do homem belo que a observava.

Na sessão masculina a jovem lhe mostrava as fragrâncias, enquanto Shura experimentava os perfumes com os olhos cravados nela, fazendo com que a moça na maior parte do tempo estivesse corada.

- E, então gostou de algum? Diz a atendente de costas para ele, guardando as amostras na prateleira.

- Gostei do seu... Sussurra o espanhol aproximando-se do pescoço da jovem e aspirando o seu perfume.

A moça cora violentamente, sentindo um arrepio passar por seu corpo ao sentir o hálito quente de Shura em seu pescoço... Voltando-se ela sentiu o coração acelerar, ao encarar os olhos sedutores do espanhol que a fitavam fixamente. A jovem baixa os olhos sentindo a face queimar e diz:

- É esse aqui... Sua namorada vai adorar! Obrigada, agora é só passar no caixa...

A jovem entrega um frasco de perfume feminino, nas mãos de Shura e ao tocar em suas mãos fica roxa de vergonha, saindo rapidamente dali e entrando numa porta aos fundos da loja. Shura fica atordoado com aquilo, mas vai até o caixa paga pelo perfume e depois se vai, pensando:

"Meus Deus... é a mulher mais bela que vi, em toda a minha vida! Será que esse é o amor do qual Mu nos disse? Sentir meu coração acelerar diante dela, meus sentidos aflorarem e o meu corpo clamar para estar junto dela... Isso é amor? Será isso, o que á muito tempo atrás chamavam de amor à primeira vista? Que bobagem... O que estou dizendo? Terei eu realmente me apaixonado? Acho que estou ficando maluco... Perguntas demais! É cedo demais pra se ter certeza de qualquer coisa, e principalmente se ELA é mesmo o amor que procuro! Mas então por quê, não consigo tirá-la de minha mente?".

As dúvidas assolavam a mente e o coração do espanhol, mas de fato era muito cedo para afirmar qualquer coisa, menos que ali naquele lugar tão corriqueiro havia sim, surgido uma atração e uma fagulha de sentimento entre ambos.

De volta ao Santuário Shura subia as escadarias, ainda refletindo sobre o que se passava com ele. Era estranho, mas sentia algo pulsar em seu peito de uma forma, que jamais havia sentido e em sua mente, não lhe saía à imagem da bela jovem... Seus olhos... Sua boca rubra a qual lhe apetecia beijar... Tudo o que ele mais desejava era tê-la para si, estar em sua doce companhia! Mas não era apenas a beleza da moça, que o deixava atordoado. Ele sentia que era algo mais do que isso, mais que uma simples atração... Em seu intimo ele sentia que havia descoberto algo novo e inexplicável, no momento em que fixou os seus olhos sobre os dela. Aquele rosto de aparência angelical e a sua timidez corando diante dele, o havia cativado de tal forma que o fazia esquecer-se do mundo ao seu redor... Em sua mente, só havia ELA...

Passando por Áries, ele viu Mu e Harle que nem notaram a sua presença... O casal se beijava apaixonadamente encostados a um pilar. Ver a demonstração de afeto deles, o fazia sentir até uma certa "inveja"... Enquanto ele passava fugazes noites de orgia, aqueles dois tinham algo muito melhor... A companhia um do outro, em todos os momentos. Os bons e os maus.

- E aí espanhol? Onde esteve? Humm... Saiu À CAÇA foi? Já estava em tempo!

- O QUÊ? Responde Shura a voz debochada de MDM, finalmente se dando conta de onde estava... Na Casa de Câncer.

- Ah, vejo que foi até a loja que te falei... Deixe-me ver se tens bom gosto, Don Juan! Diz MDM rindo, olhando para a sacola na mão de Shura e reconhecendo a marca da loja.

- PERFUME DE MULHER? Ta maluco Shura? Te mando ir lá pra encontrar um bom perfume, um que enlouquecesse as mulheres e você me traz ISSO? Esse seu estado de "SECA", deve estar te deixando maluco... Doido a ponto de se contentar, apenas com o perfume de uma mulher... MDM ri da cara de Shura, que não apresentava reação alguma.

Ainda era muito custoso para o Cavaleiro de Câncer, acreditar que Shura havia mesmo mudado o seu estilo de vida.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Gio? Você ta precisando é dos cuidados do Afrodite... Deixa esse seu orgulho de lado e assuma de uma vez, que gosta dele!

- Espanhol FD... Eu aqui, querendo te ajudar e você vem com palhaçada?

- Eu também estou tentando te ajudar, mas enfim... esqueça...

Shura sobe para casa deixando MDM praguejar às suas costas... "Como é que ele consegue, ter um repertório TÃOOO grande de palavrões?" Pensava Shura, enquanto seguia até a sua casa.

- Que carinha é essa? Até parece que o "nosso Don Juan" está apaixonado...

- Afrodite? O que faz aqui? Diz Shura olhando surpreso, para o amigo em frente a sua casa.

- Ah meu bem, eu... Tava pensando em descer até a Casa de Câncer!

- Aquele pulha do MDM, não merece o seu amor...

- Shura? O que houve? Nunca o ouvi falar assim... Diz Afrodite com o ar preocupado – Quer conversar?

- Estaria disposto a me ouvir?

- E COMO, não? Como posso rejeitar a companhia de um amigo, tão... Como é que eu posso dizer... GOSTOSO feito você? Afrodite ri e adentra a casa de Capricórnio junto de Shura, que mesmo diante da gracinha do amigo permaneceu em silêncio.

- O que tem aí? Diz Afrodite, pegando a sacola das mãos de Shura.

- Mas o que é ISSO? Perfume de... MULHER? Afrodite retira o frasco de perfume da sacola e o abre para sentir, sentando-se no sofá.

- É sim... É o perfume da mais bela mulher que conheci...

- O QUÊ? Perfume... MULHER? "O que será que deu nesse espanhol?".

O Cavaleiro de Peixes quase teve um "ataque"... O espanhol veio e deitou-se no sofá, repousando a cabeça em suas pernas.

- Parece que está mesmo... apaixonado! Afrodite afaga os cabelos de Shura, que mantinha os olhos azuis longe dali.

- Não sei... Só sei que não consigo esquecê-la! Seria demais dizer que estou apaixonado por ELA? Eu, a conheci hoje... Nem almenos sei o seu nome...

- Humm... Talvez, mas sabe o amor é assim mesmo meu bem... Não escolhe hora, lugar e muito menos por quem devemos nos apaixonar! Não vê o meu caso e o do MDM? Mas acho que você está sim apaixonado...

- Acha mesmo Dido? Diz Shura num fraco sussurro olhando para o teto.

- O que acha que significa, essa sua expressão? Esses seus olhos cintilando? Não é a toa que EU, me chamo Afrodite... Assim como a Deusa da beleza, EU ENTENDO de AMOR... Posso senti-lo, a quilômetros de distância! Termina Afrodite brincando, e acariciando o rosto do espanhol.

- Agora me diga, quem é ela? E o que tem ela, com essa história do perfume?

- Ela é... A vendedora da loja...

- SHURA! Será que vocês os "Don Juans" do Santuário não deixam passar uma mesmo? Mas que coisa...

"Então é isso? Esse espanhol comprou até um perfume, e FEMININO, só pra se aproximar da sua próxima VÍTIMA? E eu que achei, que ELE havia mudado..." Afrodite retorna de seus pensamentos e pára o seu raciocínio ao ver pela expressão de Shura, que o caso era sério.

– Diga-me o que foi que aconteceu, pra você estar assim, tão... Distante do mundo ao seu redor... Essa mulher parece realmente ter virado a sua cabeça... Diga-me, quem é essa sua amada?

Era algo difícil de se acreditar, mas dessa vez parecia ser verdade... O espanhol estava realmente apaixonado... Shura contou a Afrodite tudo o que havia acontecido, e Dido suspirava ao ouvir o espanhol relatar com tanta doçura, o seu encontro com o... AMOR!

"Minha Deusa! Mas que garota mais lenta! Um espanhol gostoso desses sussurra no ouvido dela e ela... NADA? Ah... se fosse eu...".

- Shu... Sabe de uma coisa? Vou te ajudar a conquistar a virgemzinha da loja... Diz Afrodite após ouvir o relato apaixonado do amigo.

- O QUÊ? Acha que ela... Diz Shura surpreso, sentando-se e olhando pra Dido.

- E não é...? Bom se não for, deve ser lésbica então! Rejeitar um homem desses? Só se for louca! Afrodite ri fazendo com que Shura risse também.

- Só você Dido... Valeu mesmo! Você é um amigo e tanto, e se eu não fosse hetero... Acho até que, me apaixonaria por você! Shura ri e abraça Afrodite apertado, beijando-lhe o rosto. Afrodite que até agora estava comportado, até DEMAIS, não resiste e dá um belo de um apertão no popozão de Shura.

- Que isso Dido? Intimidades só com o Gio! Diz Shura assustado com a ação "inesperada" do amigo, e depois sorri achando graça na cena. Afrodite responde num sorriso, encarando a face do espanhol:

- Ai, me desculpe... Foi mau! É que não resisti... Agora vou indo meu bem, mas amanhã mesmo irei até essa tal loja, para ver como é essa sua "amada donzela"! Afrodite levanta-se do sofá e entrega o frasco de perfume a Shura dizendo:

- Essa é uma marca italiana, não é? Gostei desse perfume!

- É sim, a loja foi indicação do Gio!

- Hummm, então é lá que aquele safado compra os seus perfumes? Ai, o cheiro daquele homem... Me deixa doido! Suspira Afrodite.

- Obrigado Dido e boa sorte pra você e o MDM Diz Shura sorrindo.

- Que isso Shu, de nada! E quanto a mim e o Gio... Quem sabe...?

Afrodite sobe para a sua casa e Shura vai para o quarto... O espanhol pára em frente à janela de seu quarto, retirando a camisa vermelha que vestia jogando-a em cima da cama. Ele olha para o leito vazio e depois se aproxima da janela, olhando para a noite estrelada... Shura passa as mãos demoradamente pelos cabelos e depois se apóia na janela, com uma das mãos no peito pensando:

"Será que esse vazio que sinto dentro de mim, é parte do aprendizado desse coração que jamais soube, o que é realmente amar? Estou ficando maluco... e por causa de alguém, que mal conheço e que talvez nem esteja sentindo o mesmo que eu... Shura de Capricórnio está ensandecido de amor...?". Shura ri silenciosamente e vai dormir, pensando que talvez amanhã algo de diferente e bom o aguardasse, e que talvez conseguisse cessar essa sua sede de amor.

**Capítulo 2**

Era domingo e Afrodite foi ao shopping como prometera a Shura. Isso não era de fato nenhum sacrifício para ele... Visitar lojas e lojas de cosméticos, roupas e tudo mais o que pudesse ver, e ainda de quebra poder ajudar um amigo! Dido não queria ir sozinho, então convidou a irmã Harle para acompanhá-lo. Harle ficou animada diante da possibilidade de ajudar o espanhol apaixonado... Shura a ajudara a se reconciliar com Mu, junto dos amigos e ela seria eternamente grata a ele por isso. "As irmãs" seguiram até o shopping tentando imaginar como seria a "linda donzela de Shura", vendo-se que ele já havia dado alguns detalhes a respeito, pensando em uma operação cupido para juntar os dois. Pensaram em pedir um reforço EXTRA a Hecates para que ajudasse no plano, mas ESSA, estava ocupada DEMAIS, com o SENHOR DO GELO...

- Vamos Dido, depois vemos umas roupinhas novas!

- Tem razão Harle... Sou um consumista irrefreável! É melhor irmos até a tal loja de perfumes, e tentar ajudar o gostoso do Shura... Sabia que o safado do Gio compra os perfumes dele lá? Diz Afrodite rindo, dentro de uma loja.

- O Gio de novo não... Por favor, Dido! Você sabe o que eu penso...

- Minha irmã, não podemos controlar o nosso coração...

Harle e Afrodite trocam um olhar de compreensão e depois seguem de braços dados até a tal loja...

- Afrodite... Harle?

- Ahm? Respondem Dido e Harle ao mesmo tempo e voltam-se para a voz feminina atrás de si. Afrodite parecia reconhecer um perfume familiar...

- Meu Deus, é você... Beatriz? Diz Harle.

- Há quanto tempo! Diz a moça.

- É mesmo, faz anos que não nos vemos! Dê uma voltinha pra vermos como você está, minha prima! Diz Dido rindo e depois olha para Harle que corresponde ao ser olhar... Será que era justo, ELA, a escolhida de Shura? Tudo levava a crer que sim...

Beatriz era uma prima distante dos dois e fazia um certo tempo que não se viam... Tanto Afrodite quanto Harle, não faziam a menor idéia de que a prima, estivesse morando ali e tão perto deles. Já fazia alguns anos que a moça morava ali por perto, mas nunca tiveram a sorte de seus caminhos se cruzarem. Eles se abraçam, conversam um pouco sobre passado e futuro e então Afrodite diz como quem não quer nada:

- E então minha prima faz tempo que você trabalha aqui? Bonita como você está, aposto que certamente leva umas boas... de umas CANTADAS, de seus clientes!

- Que isso, meu primo! Diz a moça envergonhada.

- Vamos Beatriz, fale... Concordo com Afrodite, tenho certeza que sim! Diz Harle sorrindo e insistindo por uma confissão da prima.

- Bom, ontem veio um homem lindo aqui... Quase morri de tanta vergonha!

- E por quê? Dizem Harle e Dido rindo e constatando que pareciam ter acertado na intuição.

- Por que, ELE... Bom, eu mostrei umas fragrâncias masculinas a ele, e ELE... A garota cora e depois continua – Depois de experimentá-las, eu perguntei se ele havia gostado de algum perfume e ele me disse... "Gostei do seu...".

- NOSSA! E você... Quase morreu quando o ouviu sussurrar, próximo ao seu pescoço, não é? Diz Afrodite olhando marotamente para Beatriz.

- É, sim... mas... Como sabe que ele fez isso?

- Bem, eu... Deduzi pelo que você nos contou! Diz Afrodite recebendo um cutucão de Harle, pela TAMANHA mancada que dera.

- Bem tive uma idéia! Por que você não aparece lá na casa do Dido, pra botarmos as conversas em dia? Estou morando perto do Dido agora, e seria uma boa oportunidade para uma pequena reunião em família... O que acha?

- Excelente idéia Harle! E não aceito um NÃO, como resposta! Diz Afrodite abraçando Harle - O que me diz Beatriz?

- Bem, eu... Adoraria! Reponde a moça num sorriso.

- Que bom! Agora acho melhor pararmos de falar e comprarmos alguma coisa, não é, Harle? Depois lhe damos o endereço!

- É mesmo, senão a pobre Beatriz acaba sendo despedida e por nossa causa!

- Isso é que não! Temos um jeitinho de RECOMPENSAR esse tempo perdido... Afrodite olha sonhador para as prateleiras de perfumes, batons e cosméticos.

Depois de comprar praticamente a loja INTEIRA, Afrodite e Harle seguiram para casa, deixando a prima com uma BOA comissão de vendas e sua patroa satisfeitíssima com as vendas do dia... Como era de se esperar Harle ficou na casa de Áries e Dido seguiu cheio de sacolas até a sua casa, vendo-se que a maior parte das compras fora feita por ele (Uns 90). Na subida Dido passou pela zuação dos amigos, que sempre acharam demais o TANTO de "bobagens" que ele comprava e pelo olhar inexpressivo de MDM. Chegando na Casa de Capricórnio encontrou o espanhol sentado nas escadarias vestindo uma regata branca, e mais uma vez com o olhar perdido, a observar o horizonte...

- Shu? Diz suavemente Afrodite, achando linda a expressão de Shura.

- Até que enfim, Afrodite! Esteve todo esse tempo no shopping? Quando saiu ainda era dia... Agora a noite já está chegando... Quase fui atrás de você!

- Calma bofe! Eu também tenho o direito de me dar uns presentinhos, de vez em quando, você não acha? Afrodite ri, com umas seis sacolas na mão.

- Me desculpe, Dido... Mas me diga, como foi lá? E ela...?

- Bom, só posso te dizer uma coisa...

- O QUÊ?

- Acho que conquistar a sua, "Donzela" vai ser mais fácil do que pensávamos!

- E por quê diz isso? Diz Shura aproximando-se de Dido, com o olhar curioso.

- Bom, vou arrumar um jeito de se encontrarem... O resto eu explico depois... Agora me ajude Shu, estou exausto!

- Obrigado Dido! Você é mesmo um amor! Shura abraça Afrodite rindo e derrubando algumas das sacolas que ele trazia, enquanto Afrodite aproveitava para... Acariciar as costas fortes do espanhol...

- Não foi nada... Agora por favor, me ajude a levar essas sacolas até minha casa, sim?

- Claro, com todo prazer!

"Ai, qualquer dia desses, esse espanhol me MATA! O que ele acha que, EU sou? Me agarra assim... Uiiii! Se CONTROLE... Afrodite... Ele é só seu amigo!" Enquanto Afrodite pensava nas demonstrações de afeto AMIGÁVEIS de Shura, que o deixavam doidinho, pensava também em como iria ser a TAL "reuniãozinha em família". Beatriz era sua parenta então tinham o mesmo sangue, o que significava que... Por mais tímidazinha que ela fosse, Dido sabia que em seu interior deveria queimar a chama da paixão... Portanto, dependia somente de Shura, saber COMO acendê-la... Coisa que sem dúvidas ELE, sabia fazer e MUITO BEM, diga-se de passagem... Com certeza, Beatriz e Shura ainda teriam grandes surpresas...

Passaria-se uma semana até que eles se encontrassem novamente. A muito custo Shura permaneceu em casa, aguardando pelo encontro que Afrodite DISSE que, arranjaria com a sua "doce donzela..." O espanhol queria ir mais uma vez até ELA, ir vê-la, mas Dido o convenceu a esperar e de que TUDO já estava ARRANJADO para o encontro. Então ele só teria que esperar... Afrodite estava aguardando por um dia de folga da prima, para arranjar o tal encontro.

Era um fim de tarde e apesar do intenso calor do verão, uma brisa suave perpassava vez ou outra sobre o Santuário. Na casa de Capricórnio Shura estava treinando... Não havia mais guerras, mas ainda sim, tanto ele como os demais cavaleiros de Athena, ainda tinham o deve de guardar o Santuário. Depois de treinar até a exaustão ele estava suado e resolveu tomar um banho, mas no exato momento em que ia entrar no banheiro o telefone tocou...

- Mas quem pode ser a essa hora? Diz Shura secando o corpo suado com a toalha, indo atender ao telefone.

Quem mais poderia ser? Era Afrodite e por mais estranho que parecesse, estava ligando da casa de Áries... Dido estava ligando convidando Shura para jantar na casa de Mu. Shura achou estranho... Por que o próprio Mu, não havia ligado e convidado? Mas enfim, segundo Afrodite Mu e Harle estavam ocupados na cozinha, preparando o jantar e coube a ele fazer o convite. Shura tomou um banho e desceu para casa de Áries, mas passando por Escorpião encontrou Milo, sentado nas escadas e esse resolveu descer junto dele. Milo havia se desentendido com Mu e Harle, mas agora já haviam se entendido, pois Mu não era de guardar rancores. Vendo-se que estava tudo bem, é claro que o Escorpião não perderia a oportunidade de jantar fora...

Como estava fazendo muito calor, Shura desceu até lá sem camisa no intuito de sentir a brisa da noite sobre seu corpo, mas levava consigo uma regata, que colocaria quando chegasse em Áries. Bem, não se pode jantar, digamos... "Descomposto"... Bom, pelo menos na casa dos outros! Shura e Milo chegaram em Áries e adentraram sem cerimônia a casa do amigo. No momento em que chegaram à sala, os dois ficaram estáticos...

Os olhos azuis do espanhol se depararam com um par de olhos verde esmeralda, que ele conhecia muito bem... A sua doce donzela estava sentada no sofá da casa de Mu, junto de Harle e Afrodite. Os cabelos ondulados presos pela metade, vestindo um vestido florido leve chegado até os joelhos... Os olhos verdes e surpresos da moça, não contem uma rápida olhada pelo tronco forte e desnudo do espanhol, ficando escarlate logo após e baixando os olhos... Era a segunda vez que ela se constrangia naquele dia... Quando chegara a Casa de Áries encontrara Mu, no mesmo estado do espanhol e quase morreu de vergonha. Para qualquer um isso seria bobagem, mas para ELA não... Beatriz não estava "acostumada" a tais DEMONSTRAÇÕES... Afrodite a havia convidado para uma "reunião familiar", o que Beatriz julgou ser algo entre ela, Harle e o próprio Afrodite, mas ESSE tinha outros planos em mente...

- Bem esses são os meus amigos Shu... Diz Afrodite levantando-se do sofá.

- Muito prazer! Diz Milo já pegando a mão da moça, depositando um beijo sutil e interrompendo as apresentações de Afrodite. A moça responde num sussurro e envergonhada, mas ainda olhando para o espanhol que a fitava calado. Então Afrodite diz, pondo-se entre o apressado escorpião e Beatriz chegando próximo ao ouvido de Milo:

- Não conseguiu ser meu cunhado... Não conseguiu ficar comigo... E agora quer ser meu primo? Não acha que é insistência demais pra entrar na minha família, Milo? Bom, mas se estiver disposto a algo sério... Acho que posso pensar no NOSSO CASO, meu caro Escorpião... Afrodite beija de leve o pescoço de Milo que se afasta sem graça, sob o olhar mais sem graça ainda de Beatriz, que achava muito "estranha" aquela situação.

- Bom Beatriz esse apressadinho aqui, é o Milo e o espanhol gostoso que parece ter ficado mudo, é o Shura! Diz Afrodite rindo e olhando para o tórax musculoso de Shura, fazendo as apresentações para a prima, que cada vez mais se desconcertava diante de sua postura "desembaraçada".

- Beatriz é prima de Harle e Afrodite! Diz Mu chegando à sala sentando-se no sofá junto de Harle - Ela veio nos fazer uma visita!

- PRIMA? Diz Shura sem entender.

- É sim. Diz Harle num sorriso.

- Mas me parece que vocês dois... Já se conhecem? Diz Afrodite com falsa inocência, rindo marotamente e observando a expressão dos dois.

- Ele... Foi até a loja que trabalho um dia desses... Diz a garota corada.

- É verdade... Fui atrás de um perfume...

- Humm entendo, mas... Não vai cumprimentar minha prima, Shura?

- Claro... Diz Shura fitando a moça e pensando: "Por quê VOCÊ, não me disse isso antes? AFRODITE!" – Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Beatriz...

O espanhol pega sutilmente a mão da moça repetindo o gesto feito por Milo... Beija a mão da moça e depois se reclina beijando de leve a sua face rosada. A garota sente uma espécie de "vertigem" ao sentir a aproximação de Shura... O calor do corpo desnudo do espanhol e o toque sutil de seus lábios macios sobre a sua pele, faziam o coração de Beatriz pulsar mais forte e sentir o rosto queimar. Seus olhos mais uma vez se encontram e Afrodite diz, sorrindo para o casal de olhar VISÍVELMENTE apaixonado:

- Bom, agora que todos já foram apresentados, podemos comer, não? Estou morrendo de fome! Nossa, vou ficar uma baleia se continuar a comer assim...

- E o que temos para o jantar, Mu? Diz Milo rindo da cara de Afrodite, já sentindo o cheiro da comida invadir a casa.

- Lasanha! Vê se pode, Afrodite apareceu aqui hoje, dizendo que estava com "desejo" de comer lasanha... E fez a gente cozinhar pra ele, já que ele passa BEMMM longe da cozinha... Diz Mu sorrindo e Harle diz:

- É, mas como sou irmã de Afrodite, vocês já podem imaginar... Dei apenas uma ajudazinha! O resto foi mérito desse meu Carneiro fofo, que sabe cozinhar muito bem! Harle segura o rosto de Mu com as duas mãos, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha, fazendo-o corar diante do elogio.

- Então vamos gente! Estou salivando só de sentir o cheiro dessa massa italiana... Humm...

- Que pressa Afrodite! Ah, mas havia me esquecido... Diz Milo olhando maliciosamente para Afrodite – Tem um PORQUÊ de você gostar tanto de comida italiana... Você gosta de qualquer coisa, que seja ITALIANO... Não é mesmo?

- É meu bem, pena que a única coisa que tenho comido de italiano nos últimos tempos, sejam as massas... Mas sabe, me contento com algo GREGO de vez em quando também...

O escorpião fica extremamente sem graça, inventa qualquer desculpa, saindo rapidamente dali sob os risos dos amigos.

- Nossa Afrodite, acho que exagerou na dose! Diz Mu rindo.

- Que nada só disse a verdade...

- É, mas ele ainda acha que dormiu com você aquela noite... Coitado, deve estar morrendo de medo, de ter uma RECAÍDA! Diz Harle gargalhando.

Enquanto isso Beatriz e Shura pareciam estar alheios a tudo aquilo... A moça estava visivelmente desconcertada diante da conversa deles e nada dizia, olhando para o chão, sentido o olhar de Shura sobre ela. Eles então resolvem ir jantar, mas Shura puxa Afrodite a um canto para que não pudessem ser ouvidos, atrás de informações...

- Afrodite! Por que você não me disse isso antes? Que ela era a SUA PRIMA? Me fez fazer papel de idiota diante dela, sabia?

- Ai bofe! Que mãos fortes você tem... Me fazem lembrar o Gio... Afrodite suspira e depois continua – É que eu achei que se fosse assim, de surpresa, seria mais interessante o encontro de vocês...

- Pode até ser, mas você poderia ter me dado um toque não acha? Aparecer assim desse... JEITO? Shura veste a camisa sob o olhar de Afrodite – Acho que a deixei desconcertada... Mas enfim, pensei que só estariam vocês aqui!

- Primeiro, eu não fazia idéia de que ELA era a sua "doce donzela" até encontrá-la na loja... Ela é uma prima distante e há muito tempo não a víamos! Não sabíamos que ela estava morando aqui... Agora quanto a ela tê-lo visto assim... Aposto que ela adorou, assim como eu! Então, não se preocupe com isso! Agora chega de conversa e vamos jantar, estou morrendo de fome! Afrodite sorri e vai até a sala de jantar acompanhado de Shura.

Durante o jantar eles riram e conversaram, com exceção do casal que permaneceu em silêncio, trocando um riso vez ou outra... Shura e Beatriz pareciam estar em uma dimensão muito além da dos amigos, e mal tocaram na comida. O espanhol mantinha o olhar fixo sobre a moça, enquanto ela por vezes lhe lançava alguns olhares furtivos. Terminado o jantar as "garotas" seguiram até a varanda da Casa de Áries, enquanto os rapazes ficaram conversando na sala. Depois de um certo tempo Afrodite pensou, em por a outra parte de seu plano em ação... Inventou a desculpa ter que ir lavar a louça do jantar (Afrodite lavando louça?), levando Harle consigo e também Mu. Portanto Beatriz e Shura ficariam... SOZINHOS...

Beatriz insistiu para ajudá-los na cozinha, mas de maneira alguma Afrodite deixou. Tinha outros planos para a prima... Enquanto o trio "discutia" sobre QUEM lavaria a louça, as coisas caminhavam a favor do casal...

A jovem estava sentada na varanda, quando Shura chegou até a porta e parou por uns instantes a observá-la, sem que ela notasse sua presença.

- Parece que nos abandonaram, não é? Diz Ele num sorriso.

- É... Diz ela rindo e olhando sem jeito para ele.

Um momento de silêncio, então a moça diz olhando para o céu noturno:

- A noite está muito escura hoje... É uma pena que não haja lua pra iluminar o céu, não é mesmo?

- Não é necessária a presença da lua, para que a minha noite esteja iluminada... O brilho de seus olhos quais duas jóias, me bastam para iluminar o caminho... Diz o espanhol fitando a face corada da jovem.

- O que está dizendo? Sussurra ela de cabeça baixa.

- A mais pura verdade... Que o brilho de seus olhos é capaz de ofuscar a claridade de prata da lua...

- Acho melhor voltarmos pra dentro... Beatriz levanta-se e faz menção de entrar, mas é barrada por Shura em frente à porta.

- Não fujas de mim... O espanhol encara os olhos da moça – Desde que a conheci, só penso em você! Não me prive de sua doce companhia...

Shura toca sutilmente o rosto da jovem e também seus cabelos, enquanto ela, não sabia o que dizer ou fazer.

- Eu... Sussurra ela.

- Você parece ter me enfeitiçado com a sua magia branca... Como um anjo... Você vive em meus pensamentos... Seus olhos, sua pele macia... Seu perfume... Sua boca... Fazem-me delirar...

O espanhol desliza as mãos sobre o rosto e o pescoço da jovem, aproximando-se para um beijo... A moça esquiva-se, fazendo com que ele beijasse seu rosto e volta para dentro da casa, sentindo que o coração parecia querer saltar-lhe para fora do peito, extremamente corada. Shura permanece onde estava vendo-a sumir dentro da casa, inebriado pelo rastro de seu perfume...

**Capítulo 3 **

Uma semana havia se passado e Shura ainda não conseguia entender a "recusa" dela, a sua hesitação... Como um homem experiente, ele sentia que ela era recíproca ao sentimento que ele devotava a ela... Mas então por quê o evitava? Era difícil para ele entender, ele que jamais soubera o que era ser rejeitado, por uma mulher... Não era a toa que o conheciam como o "Don Juan do Santuário", ele realmente era encantador e capaz de subjugar qualquer mulher com o seu charme latino, exceto uma... Beatriz... A única mulher a qual ele realmente queria que o amasse. Ela parecia ser inalcançável, e essa distância só aumentava o desejo de estar junto dela, de estar junto da única mulher que realmente tocara o seu coração...

"Por que? Por que ela me tortura desse jeito...? Será que me equivoquei quanto ao que ela realmente possa sentir por mim?".

Sentado à varanda de sua casa o espanhol sonhava com a sua doce Beatriz, e sentia-se cheio de dúvidas, mas não sabia se seria sensato ir mais uma vez ao encontro dela... Depois daquele jantar, ele sentia-se ainda mais confuso, pois não sabia dizer ao certo o que realmente significou aquele retraimento dela... Só havia uma forma de descobrir... Ir até ela em busca da verdade! E mesmo que essa verdade não fosse a que ele esperava, era melhor do que viver nesse festim de dúvidas no qual se encontrava...

- Estou decidido... Irei até ela! Meu doce anjo... Shura levanta-se das escadas e entra em sua casa para tomar um banho e se arrumar pra ELA... Ainda era cedo de manhã, e ele não passaria mais um dia esperando a esmo que uma resposta lhe caísse do céu, teria que agir...

Shura se arrumou e saiu sorrateiro do Santuário, pois não queria passar pela zuação dos amigos, que certamente não perderiam a oportunidade de mexerem com ele. Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, ele conseguiu TAMANHA FAÇANHA... Era domingo de manhã e parecia que os amigos boêmios haviam passado "um pouco" dos limites em suas bebedeiras, e encontravam-se todos dormindo... Durante todo o caminho ele pensou no que diria a ela quando chegasse, mas agora que estava ali, ele não sabia o que fazer tamanha a ansiedade que sentia...

Shura estava em frente a uma loja do lado oposto, a que Beatriz trabalhava e dali a observava com cautela, prestando atenção em seus movimentos graciosos, olhando-a com avidez, mas lhe faltava algo... Toda a coragem que ele tinha quando saiu do Santuário, parecia ter se esvaecido... Antes que ela o pudesse ver, Shura se retirou dali... Simplesmente, não conseguiria chegar até ela como ansiava fazer e decidiu dar uma volta pelo shopping para espairecer.

Enquanto Shura andava em círculos tentando espairecer em vão, a jovem Beatriz havia chegado em seu horário de almoço e agora se dirigia até a praça de alimentação. A jovem caminhava a passos lentos, e mantinha os pensamentos longe dali... "Meu Deus, só penso nele... Também como não pensaria?" Beatriz cora ao se relembrar da tentativa de beijo do espanhol, e bem lá no fundo se culpava por ter sido tão tola... "Por que fugi dele? Se ansiava por beijo seu... Sou uma tonta mesmo! Aposto que ele nunca mais vai querer me ver..." De repente os pensamentos da jovem são interrompidos...

- Meu Deus... Shura? O que ele faz Aqui? Beatriz fica estática com a bandeja do almoço nas mãos, vendo que o espanhol vinha em sua direção... Estranhamente ele parecia não notar a sua presença, apenas vinha, caminhava até ela... De cabeça baixa e aéreo ele se aproximou dela, tão aéreo que esbarrou nela sem almenos notar a sua presença, fazendo a derrubar toda a bandeja do almoço respingando parte do que ela comeria em cima de sua roupa e sujando seu uniforme...

- Meu Deus... Beatriz... Me desculpe! O que foi que eu fiz, sujei você? Sou um idiota mesmo... Shura olha sem graça pra ela, sentindo-se um completo idiota, tamanha a mancada que acabara de dar, sob o olhar curioso das pessoas ao seu redor. A todo custo, sem jeito ele tentava limpar a parte suja da blusa branca que ela usava, ela que até agora estava sem ação.

- Não se preocupe, depois eu dou um jeito nisso... Diz ela sem jeito.

- O que eu faço agora? Bom o mínimo que posso fazer é pagar-lhe o almoço!

- Que isso não precisa, foi um acidente!

- Não... Eu quero fazer isso, por favor, aceite é o meu pedido de desculpas! Diz o espanhol visivelmente desconcertado, e ela não teve outra opção diante de seus encantadores olhos azuis, senão... Aceitar.

Shura pagou o almoço a Beatriz e fez questão de carregar a bandeja até a mesa aonde ela iria se sentar. Ser gentil era o mínimo que ele poderia ser agora. Ele ainda não acreditava que havia feito aquilo...

- Bom Beatriz, mais uma vez lhe pesso desculpas, não foi a minha intenção!

- Não foi nada Shura... Esqueça! Diz ela num sorriso amigável. Ele corresponde ao sorriso dela e diz levantando-se da mesa onde estavam:

- Agora acho melhor eu ir... Já lhe causei transtornos demais por hoje!

- Por favor... Fique! A moça toca sutilmente no braço de Shura – Almoce comigo, ou... Tem algo mais importante pra fazer? O espanhol encara surpreso os olhos verdes da moça e diz num sorriso:

- Eu, ter algo importante a fazer? Nada me é mais importante do que estar ao seu lado... Adorarei almoçar com você! Beatriz cora e sorri para ele.

Durante o almoço eles tiveram a oportunidade de se conhecerem melhor, conversar e com isso a timdez de Beatriz foi diminuindo... Eles dois tinham afinidades, gostos parecidos e tiveram um longa e divertida conversa enquanto almoçavam. Após o almoço ela tinha que voltar para o trabalho, e ele a acompanhou até lá. Agora que se conheciam melhor, gostariam de estar mais tempo juntos, mas trabalho era trabalho.

- Obrigada Shura, por me fazer companhia!

- Que isso, foi um imenso prazer estar som você! Diz ele num sorriso.

- Agora tenho que ir, mas nos vemos qualquer dia desses...

- Claro...

A vontade dele era, beijá-la ali mesmo, mas se conteve... Tudo caminhava bem até demais e ousar poderia estragar o que ele acabara de conseguir. Beatriz adentra a loja, enquanto Shura se afastava aos poucos, mas de onde estava notou que algo de estranho transcorria no interior da loja... Dois homens aparentemente suspeitos estavam dentro da loja, então ele achou melhor voltar e ver o que realmente estava acontecendo... O espanhol adentra rapidamente a loja no momento que os dois suspeitos anunciam o assalto.

- Entra de uma vez mané! Ou vai querer que eu teste a potência de minha arma sobre você? Diz um dos homens que estava armado.

- Calma, estou entrando... Diz o espanhol calmamente, sendo puxado pelo homem para entrar mais rápido.

- Agora quero tudo, todo o dinheiro e acho melhor andarem rápido, senão... Daremos um jeito nessa linda mocinha aqui! O homem aponta com a arma em direção a Beatriz, fazendo essa estremecer de medo e olhar apreensiva para Shura, enquanto o outro homem a prendeu nos braços...

Aquilo foi demais... Shura até agora se manteve calmo pensando na segurança de Beatriz e as demais garotas ali presentes, mas isso era demais! Afinal ele era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, da mais alta elite dos cavaleiros de Athena. Não havia porquê exitar... Então ele finalmente agiu...

Como convinha aos longos anos de treinamento ele ainda tinha movimentos rápidos e não foi preciso muito para desarmar o ladrão, derrubando a arma dele no chão e quase quebrando o braço do mesmo, tamanha a força que ele emitira... O outro que ainda segurava Beatriz se assustou com aquilo e correu para fugir dali, jogando-a no chão.

- Mas o que é isso? Como isso é possível? Diz o homem assustado saindo correndo e arrastando o amigo que caíra no chão.

- Beatriz você está bem? Diz Shura aproximando-se dela.

- Shu... Meu Deus! Achei que fossemos morrer... Diz ela ainda assustada com aquilo, com lágrimas a quererem verter de seus olhos.

- Já passou... Acalme-se... Ele abaixa-se até ela e abraça ternamente.

Nesse momento os olhos de Beatriz que fitavam o tumulto de pessoas a sua frente fora da loja, se depara com um daqueles homens vindo na direção deles com a arma apontada...

- Ah meu Deus... Shu... Ela só teve tempo de gritar isso, antes de ouvir o barulho de um tiro. O espanhol se desviou de um tiro certeiro, mas foi pego de raspão no braço esquerdo, enquanto que lá fora os seguranças finalmente agiam prendendo os ladrões traiçoeiros...

- Meu Deus você está bem? Dizia ela desesperada, enquanto as outras garotas se recompunham.

- Beatriz? Olhe o braço dele... Está sangrando, ele foi ferido! Diz uma das colegas da moça apontando para Shura ao seu lado.

- Meu Deus, deixe me ver... Diz Ela, tocando o braço de Shura – Por favor, alguém chame um médico... O que eu faço?

- Não se preocupe, não foi nada é só um arranhão... O importante é que está tudo bem com você, e as demais! Diz ele fitando a face preocupada da garota.

- Mesmo assim... Está sangrando... Venha aqui temos uns quites de primeiros socorros, eu vou lhe ajudar enquanto não chegam os paramédicos.

- O que é isso meu anjo... Não precisa, já te disse foi só um arranhão! Diz ele num sorriso e levanta-se a acompanhando até a outra sala.

Ele sentou-se num sofá que havia na sala vizinha a loja, justamente onde Beatriz sumiu no dia em que se conheceram e sorriu silenciosamente relembrando-se disso... Lembrando-se daquela sua timidez que o cativara, enquanto ela procurava pelo quite de primeiros socorros.

- Por favor, tire a camisa pra eu ver melhor como está a ferida! Diz ela corando, e ele o faz diante dos olhos verdes da moça.

- Veja só, acho que não foi tão pequeno assim o arranhão... Diz ele olhando para o braço, sentindo o sangue escorrer.

- Viu só? Agora deixe que eu estanque esse sangue até que os médicos cheguem... E não admito contestações! Diz ela sentando-se ao lado dele e segurando firmemente uma toalha sobre a ferida.

- Foi tudo culpa minha... Eu pedi pra que você ficasse e almoçasse comigo, se não o tivesse feito, isso não teria acontecido... Me descupe!

- Desculpar? Não há o que desculpar! Adorei poder estar com você... E se não tivesse ficado, talvez ninguém mais aparecesse em auxílio de vocês... Meu Deus, o que poderia ter acontecido aqui... Diz Ele fitando os olhos da moça.

- Obrigada por tudo, você foi o nosso salvador hoje! Ela sorri sem jeito e se assusta consigo mesma, devido a sua TAMANHA ousadia... Com o rosto corado ela se aproxima segurando o rosto dele com uma das mãos e deposita um beijo sutil nos lábios do espanhol... Beatriz se afasta com o rosto em chamas, encarando o rosto do espanhol que a fitava calado.

- Eu... Eu... Balbucia ela, e então Shura se aproxima dizendo num sussurro:

- Não digas nada...

O espanhol acaricia o rosto da jovem lenta e demoradamente e se aproxima para um beijo, o beijo que ele tanto aguardara... Beatriz sente os lábios dele se unirem aos seus, sentindo o corpo estremecer com a aproximação de Shura, e entrega-se a um beijo longo e demorado, sentindo seu coração pulsar desenfreiadamente ao mesmo tempo em que o dele, que ansiava tanto por tal momento de afeto...

- Huhum... Pigarreia o paramédico em frente aos dois.

Os dois se afastam sem graça e arfando devido ao beijo trocado, Beatriz roxa de vergonha como jamais estivera, e Shura com um sorriso de satisfação que a deixava ainda mais envergonhada...

- Bom por sorte não foi nada grave, só uma ferida superficial, mas foi muita sorte sua ter desviado a tempo... Diz o paramédico terminando o curativo no braço de Shura – Agora vou indo, pois acho que vocês dois têm MUITO o quê "conversar" e EU, já os ATRAPALHEI por demais... O paramédico sai sorrindo marotamente para os dois, deixando Beatriz escarlate, enquanto Shura apenas sorriu de volta para ele.

- Ai que vergonha! Diz Beatriz que estava do outro lado da sala de cabeça baixa, após a saída do paramédico e depois seguiu até Shura, deveras preocupada:

– Shura... Ta sentindo alguma dor? Há algo que eu possa fazer pra te ajudar?

Shura observa a face rosada e preocupada da moça por um certo tempo, e depois "encena" uma falsa expressão de dor.

- Quer que eu busque algum analgésico, pra ver se melhora?

- Não... A minha cura está em você... O espanhol sorri e se aproxima da garota enlaçando-a pela cintura, puxando a para si e para mais um beijo...

"Meu Deus... Como é que consegui resistir a esse homem, por tanto tempo?" Pensava Beatriz completamente envolvida pela paixão nos braços do espanhol, deslizando as mãos sutilmente sobre os braços musculosos e desnudos de Shura, tomando cuidado pra não machucar o seu braço ferido.

Nesse instante...

- Ai me desculpem... Beatriz desculpe por atrapalhar vocês, mas... Já estamos voltando ao trabalho! Diz uma das colegas a porta da sala onde estavam.

- Tu... do... Bem, eu... Já vou! Balbucia Beatriz olhando desconcertada para a amiga que sorri e fecha a porta, deixando-os a sós.

- Shura eu... Tenho que ir... Diz Beatriz.

- É uma pena... Diz Shura fitando-a e deslizando as mãos sobre as ondas de seus cabelos – Mas... Sabe, acho que foi de grande valia, quase ter levado um tiro... Isso me trouxe você! O espanhol sorri.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas! Você não sabe o quanto, fiquei preocupada com você! O medo que tive de te perder... Shura sorri e diz:

- Me perder? Como? Você me tem desde o dia que nos conhecemos... Eu só penso em você, respiro você... Ainda não consigo acreditar que a tive nos braços e que pude provar o mel de sua boca... Sonhei tanto com isso... Shura acaricia o rosto corado da jovem que balbucia, sentindo o coração palpitar:

- Eu... Acho que... Não mereço tanto...

- Você merece isso e ainda muito mais... Agora me prometa uma coisa... Que nunca mais vai fugir de mim, e que poderei voltar a vê-la! Diz ele segurando o queixo da garota sutilmente entre os dedos.

- Eu... É claro... Como é que eu poderia ficar longe de você? Beatriz sorri acanhada – Há dias que só penso em você...

Shura sorri satisfeito diante da confissão dela, e se despedem com um beijo... Beatriz realmente tinha que trabalhar e por mais doce e prazeroso que fosse o momento, ele não poderia ser tão egoísta a ponto de fazê-la perder o emprego por sua causa, então partiu... Ainda teriam muito tempo pela frente para desfrutar da companhia um do outro, aquilo havia sido apenas o começo...

**Capítulo 4**

Shura e Beatriz finalmente haviam iniciado uma relação e sentiam-se enlevados pelo amor que sentiam um pelo outro... Beatriz ainda era tímida e contida diante de Shura, e ele por sua vez a respeitava, mesmo sentindo-se tentado a avançar essa "barreira", pois sabia o quanto ela era inexperiente na arte do amor... Agora que estavam juntos Shura pôde notar, que talvez Afrodite tivesse razão... Talvez ela fosse mais inocente, do que ele pensava...

Fazia um mês que estavam juntos, mas ainda se encontravam escondidos, longe dos amigos. Os amigos boêmios viam o espanhol sair quase todas as noites, todo perfumado e bem vestido e julgavam que ele tivesse voltado à vida de antes, só que agora saia sozinho atrás de um rabo-de-saia... Nem passava pela cabeça deles que, Shura estivesse tendo algo sério com alguém. Bem já Afrodite... Afrodite achava estranho aquilo, parecia que nada de novo havia acontecido, mas reparou que tanto Shura quanto Beatriz estavam... Diferentes... A sua curiosidade o estava "matando", mas mesmo com toda a sua lábia, Afrodite não conseguiu arrancar nada de nenhum dos dois, nada que matasse a sua curiosidade. Entretanto já estava ficando desconfiado de ambos... A curiosidade de Afrodite havia chegado ao seu limite, e não agüentando mais ansioso por uma novidade, ele pensou em ARMAR mais um de seus planos em prol do amor...

Conversando com a irmã Harle e com Hecates, Dido teve a idéia de montar um jantarzinho em sua casa, só para os "casais" do Santuário. Essa seria uma boa oportunidade de descobrir o quê se passava com Shura e Beatriz, e assim acabar com toda a ansiedade que sentia. "Será que aqueles dois ainda... NADA? Não é possível que Beatriz seja TÃO... LENTA assim... Se assim o for, dessa noite não passa..." Brincava Afrodite com as amigas, planejando o tal jantar. Para o jantar Afrodite convidou a irmã Harle e Mu, Hecates e Kamus, Saga e Marin, Aioria e Shina e também Saory e Kanon que estavam sós... "Quem sabe o GOSTOSÃO do Kanon, não DESENCALHA de vez a nossa Deusinha da Sabedoria?" Pensou Afrodite enquanto formulava quem deveria convidar, e logo depois pediu perdão em oração a Deusa Athena... "Bem, acho que me expressei mal, mas enfim... Só quero tentar ajudá-los! AFRODITE DEUSA DA BELEZA E DO AMOR... MINHA XARÁ... Me mande uma ajudazinha dos céus... Conto com você!" Ansioso por juntar os casais como se fosse o próprio CUPÍDO, Afrodite preparou o jantar romântico na Casa de Peixes...

Quando receberam o convite para o jantar na Casa de Peixes, Shura e Beatriz logo desconfiaram que se tratava, de mais um dos planos de Afrodite... O casal decidiu que ao invés de serem surpreendidos por Afrodite, como da outra vez, nesse jantar seria Dido a se surpreender... Havia chegado à hora, e Shura finalmente apresentaria a namorada aos amigos!

- Ai minha Deusa! Será que eles não virão?

- Calma Afrodite! Ainda é cedo, é claro que eles virão! Diz Harle.

- Ai, espero que sim, senão eu tenho um "ataque"! Justo o casal, ou QUASE casal, mais importante não vir? Ah, eu mato aquele espanhol e a Beatriz, mesmo ela sendo nossa parenta...

- Acalme-se Afrodite! Está ansioso demais... Até parece que é VOCÊ, que vai ter um encontro hoje, não os dois! Diz Mu sorrindo.

- Ai gente, vocês me conhecem... Eu não agüento esperar! Afrodite sorri e enquanto isso chegam os demais convidados...

- Olá Dido!

- Olá pessoal!

Haviam chegado a maioria, faltavam apenas Shura e Beatriz e também Kanon e Saory...

- Minha Deusa, será que o GOSTOSO do seu irmão não vem Saga? Ai me desculpe Marin, assim estou chamando o Saga de gostoso também... Afrodite sorri brincando e depois continua: - Mas enfim, ele vem ou não vem?

- Vem sim Afrodite... Saga sorri e Marin também – Ele deve estar chegando...

- Não tem problema Afrodite... É a verdade! Diz Marin abraçada a Saga.

- Ele me disse que tinha algo pra resolver no templo de Athena... Diz Aiolia.

- Athena é? Resolver ALGO? Hum...

- O que significa esse "HUM", DONA HECATES? Diz Kamus.

- Nada não... meu amor! Hecates beija o rosto de Kamus, olhando em cumplicidade para Afrodite.

- Parece que realmente o meu "faro", nunca falha... Diz Afrodite num sorriso.

- Ahm? Diz Aiolia sem entender.

- Nada não, gatão! Diz Shina a Aiolia, entendendo o fio da conversa.

Vendo que ainda iria demorar um pouco pra que os demais chegassem, os presentes resolveram adentrar a Casa de Peixes e aguardá-los lá dentro. Depois de um certo tempo chegaram Saory e Kanon, que mantinham uma certa DISTÂNCIA um do outro, como se devessem explicações aos demais presentes... Mas ainda faltava o casal mais aguardado, Shura e Beatriz... Uma meia hora depois Beatriz chegou, vestindo um vestido florido azul celeste de alcinha, mas, bem comportado como condizia a ela, com os longos cabelos ondulados soltos. Mas, nada do espanhol... Afrodite já estava subindo pelas paredes de tanta ansiedade, quando finalmente Shura chegou...

O espanhol chegou mais lindo do que nunca... Bem simples, básico, calças jeans e camiseta, mas ainda sim deslumbrante!

- Nossa bofe, mas que demora! Diz Afrodite ao espanhol.

- Calma... Acalme-se Afrodite! Deixe que eu cumprimente minha... NAMORADA primeiro... Shura sorri e dirigi-se até Beatriz.

Shura puxa Beatriz para um beijo em frente a todos os presentes, deixando-os surpresos e Afrodite de boca aberta... Dido por um instante ficou estático diante da cena... Ele não previra que ISSO iria acontecer e os olhou até com uma certa "inveja" da prima... "Ai... Que sorte essa danada tem! Só de olhar esse espanhol a beijando, o meu sangue ferve... Ui!".

- Bem então vocês estão juntos agora? Diz Harle surpresa.

- É, sim... Estamos... Diz Beatriz corada e abraçada a Shura.

- E por quê não nos contaram, hein? Aposto que isso já faz um certo tempo... Diz Afrodite ainda surpreso.

- Faz sim... Já faz um mês mais ou menos! Diz Shura num sorriso.

- TUDO ISSO DE TEMPO? Por que não contaram nada antes? Diz Afrodite.

- SURPRESA... Uma vez você me disse que, adorava surpresas Afrodite! Não se lembra? Diz Shura rindo, fazendo Dido lembrar-se do primeiro encontro que ele arranjara entre ele e Beatriz.

- É... Bem, mas...

- Fala sério Afrodite? Deixa os dois em paz! Diz Kamus, interrompendo – Agora vamos tentar nos divertir um pouco, beber alguma coisa e depois jantar!

- Tem razão Kamus! Ou será que você convidou a gente aqui pra nada? Diz Aiolia junto de Shina no sofá.

- Ai gente, tem razão! Depois eu falo com VOCÊS DOIS... Afrodite lança um olhar ao mais novo casal que sorri.

- Bom, só espero que não tenha sido VOCÊ a fazer o jantar... Diz Kanon brincando e arrancando um sorriso de Saory.

- Meu Deus! Tem razão meu irmão, se assim for vamos morrer de congestão... Diz Saga rindo e olhando para a expressão de Afrodite que mantinha as duas mãos na cintura em forma de protesto.

- Ai gente, que isso! Cozinho tão mal assim?

- Bem isso é algo, difícil de se saber... Vendo-se que VOCÊ passa BEMMMM longe da cozinha, meu amigo! Diz Mu brincando.

- Até você meu cunhadinho? Todos riem e Afrodite continua num sorriso: - Mas não se preocupem, encomendei o jantar! Depois do riso geral Saory se pronuncia, aproximando-se do casal:

- Boa sorte a vocês dois! Você soube escolher muito bem, Shura! Você é mesmo encantadora Beatriz! Saory segura as mãos da garota que sorri sem jeito, agradecida pelo elogio da Deusa.

- Obrigado Athena!

- Que isso Shura, nada de formalidades por hoje! Hoje sou apenas... Saory... A Deusa ri amigavelmente – E muito obrigada pelo convite Afrodite, estava ficando entediada em meu templo!

- Por nada querida!

Shura sorri agradecido pela benção de sua Deusa, e ao longe Afrodite que sempre mantinha as "anteninhas ligadas", vê Kanon lançar um olhar ávido e furtivo a Saory, que disfarça corando.

Foi um jantar agradável e divertido, onde conversaram bastante, beberam e riram, em especial pelas "GRACINHAS" do anfitrião com o seu jeito exuberante. Sem contar o fato, de ninguém ter MORRIDO DE CONGESTÃO, como Saga previra... Tudo havia corrido bem!

Após o jantar as "garotas", incluindo Dido, foram até a varanda conversar, tomando de um bom licor oferecido pelo anfitrião, enquanto os rapazes resolveram jogar cartas na sala. A noite estava esplendidamente bela e fresca iluminada pela lua cheia...

- Nossa Dido... Já acabou o licor! Diz Harle olhando para a garrafa vazia.

- É mesmo! Não tem mais lá dentro, não? Diz Shina.

- Que isso meninas! Estão bebendo mais que os "nossos garotos dourados..." Se continuarem a beber assim, vão ter que sair CARREGADAS daqui! Dido ri.

- Ah Dido! Vai economizar na bebida agora, é? Mas que BELO anfitrião VOCÊ é! Diz Hecates rindo e sentando-se junto de Marin.

- É mesmo Dido, e quanto a sairmos carregadas daqui... Diz a ruiva.

- Temos os nossos amados CAVALEIROS... Que podem nos carregar em seus braços fortes, sem maiores problemas... Termina Shina brincando.

As garotas riem demoradamente enquanto Saory e Beatriz que eram mais contidas sorriam de volta, mas sem comentários e sem beber junto delas.

- Está bem, vocês me convenceram... Não quero que saiam por aí comentando que sou um mau anfitrião! Ouviu Dona Hecates? Dido ri e Hecates ri de volta – Então, por favor, Beatriz você pode nos fazer o favor de ir buscar outra garrafa de licor? Acho que está em cima da mesa da cozinha...

- Tudo bem meu primo! Responde Beatriz num sorriso.

- Vou com você Beatriz! Estou com sede... Diz Saory levantando-se.

As duas saiem e as demais comentam rindo:

- Hum, SEDE é...? Sei...

No meio do caminho a desconfiança das garotas foi... COMPROVADA...

Saory disse a Beatriz que ia ao toalete, e deixou que amiga seguisse sozinha até a cozinha... É claro que isso tinha um motivo óbvio... Para ir até o toalete, ela teria que passar pela sala onde estavam os... "Rapazes...".

- Ué? Afrodite disse que estava na mesa... Ah está aqui! Beatriz olha para a porta de vidro do armário, onde ficavam as bebidas.

- Ai que susto! Shura... Diz ela sentindo o espanhol agarrá-la pelas costas.

- Me desculpe meu amor... Não quis assustá-la! Shura sussurra ao ouvido dela e beija seu pescoço – Tava morrendo de saudades de você...

- Humm... Suspira ela sentindo as pernas fraquejarem – Veja só... Você quase me fez derrubar a garrafa de licor das meninas!

- Esqueça as meninas... Quero te levar a um lugar... Shura dá uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha de Beatriz, fazendo-a sussurrar sem forças:

- Onde...?

- Surpresa...

- Tenho que voltar... Shu...

- Acredite, elas nem vão dar pela sua falta!

Como recusar a um pedido desses? Entorpecida pelo charme e o poder de sedução do espanhol, Beatriz deixou-se levar até onde ele havia dito...

Depois de um certo tempo Saory retornou sozinha até a varanda, trazendo com sigo a garrafa de licor.

- Aqui está Afrodite!

- Obrigada, mas... Onde está BEATRIZ?

- Não sei... Responde a Deusa, meio sem jeito.

- Mas vocês duas não estavam... Juntas?

- Eu... Balbucia Saory, corando.

- Humm... Já sei! Talvez ELA esteja conhecendo um pouco mais... das "Belezas e atributos da ESPANHA..." Diz Hecates rindo maliciosamente.

- Sinceramente? Espero que sim... Ôh garota lenta, nem parece nossa parenta! Com um espanhol GOSTOSO daqueles, e ELA fica fazendo charme?

- Calma Afrodite nem todas são assanhadas feito você, sua Biba! Diz Harle.

- Hahaha... Você é um tanto suspeita pra falar de mim, não é IRMÃZIHA? Praticamente pulou em cima do CARNEIRO, assim que chegou aqui!

- Ah, Dido! Suspeita, eu? E quanto a você e o seu CASO, com um dos CAVALEIROS DE OURO? Hein?

- O QUÊ? Dizem as garotas curiosas.

- Hummm... E quem é ELE?

Saory fica escarlate pensando se desconfiavam de algo a seu respeito, enquanto a conversa rumou pro "CASO DE AFRODITE..." Mas deu graças a Zeus, pela conversa ter tomado outro rumo. Enquanto isso lá fora...

- Onde estamos?

- Calma você vai ver... Diz Shura guiando Beatriz e cobrindo os seus olhos.

- Meu Deus... É lindo Shura! Beatriz olha encantada para o jardim da Casa de Peixes... Todo coberto de rosas – Não sabia que meu primo tinha um jardim tão bonito assim! Agora entendo o porquê essa casa tem um agradável perfume de flores...

- Realmente, Afrodite cuida muito bem de sua casa e também desse jardim...

- Mas... Por que me trouxe aqui? Diz a moça um tanto "desconfiada"...

- Oras? Tem lua hoje, meu amor... Você disse que gostava de noites de luar! Diz ele rindo e puxando-a para se sentarem, num dos bancos do jardim.

- Você ainda se lembra disso? Diz ela sorrindo sem jeito.

- É claro que me lembro! Me lembro de tudo que é referente a você...

- Shu... Beatriz cora e sente o espanhol aproximar-se dela, envolvendo-a nos braços e unindo a sua boca sobre a dela...

Um beijo longo e apaixonado, ambos entorpecidos pelo perfume das rosas e pela própria paixão, então Shura começa a ousar em seus carinhos... O espanhol deixa a boca da jovem para percorrer o seu pescoço alvo, cobrindo-o de beijos, e aos poucos deslizando até o decote discreto de seu vestido, beijando-a sobre o fino tecido...

- Shu... Pare por favor! Diz ela num fraco sussurro e sem forças, acariciando os cabelos sedosos do espanhol...

- Eu te desejo tanto... Meu amor... Sussurra ele contra o pescoço de Beatriz – Eu te amo! E te quero...

Mais um beijo e Beatriz diz:

- Eu... Não posso... Chega...

- Não pode... O quê? Me amar? Quer me matar de desejo... É isso? Diz ele contra a boca dela, com um leve sorriso.

- Eu...

Beatriz se rendia ao charme de Shura, e aos seus toques luxuriosos... Estava completamente vencida, mas algo a fez recobrar a consciência...

- É sério Shura, pare, por favor... Diz ela arfando em delírio apaixonado, e sentindo as mãos dele sobre as suas pernas.

- Parar...? Você não me deseja? Não me amas? Sussurra ele em seu ouvido.

- É claro que... Te desejo! Diz ela deslizando as mãos sobre as costas de Shura – E... você sabe que, eu te amo... Termina ela repousando um beijo sutil sobre o pescoço de Shura, sentindo a respiração dele acelerar com o toque.

- Então o que te impede de ser... Minha... De nos amarmos?

- Eu... Balbucia ela – Nunca fiz isso...

- O QUÊ? Diz ele voltando-se para ela e fitando a sua face rubra – Você... nunca... Você ainda é...? Shura desliza uma das mãos sobre as bochechas completamente coradas de Beatriz, fitando-a com os seus encantadores olhos azuis. A garota apenas suspira, envergonhada.

- É... Sim... Sou... Responde ela sentindo que aquele era o momento, mais constrangedor de toda a sua vida.

- Meu Deus! Beatriz? Ele a olha sem jeito.

- Eu sei é ridículo, não é? Mas Shura, você é o meu primeiro namorado...

- Onde você esteve todo esse tempo? Trancafiada em um esquife de gelo? Só pode... Você é linda demais pra ter estado sozinha, até agora! Shura sorri.

- Agora entende, o que quero dizer? Diz ela num sorriso acanhado.

- É claro que entendo! E vou respeitar a sua decisão! Não farei nada que você, não queira! Shura desliza a ponta dos dedos entre os fios dos cabelos de Beatriz – Eu te amo demais, como nunca amei ninguém em toda a minha vida... Vou saber esperar por você!

- Meu amor! Sussurra ela, acariciando o rosto de Shura.

- Bom e... Quanto a você nunca ter tido namorado... Você não tem porquê se envergonhar disso! Bem, eu também nunca tive "namorada"... Shura sorri.

- Shura? Acha que sou tão boba assim? Beatriz sorri - Acha que não sei que te chamam de "O DON JUAN DO SANTUÀRIO"? Acredito que não é à toa, que você ganhou esse apelido, não é? O espanhol sorri sem jeito e diz:

- É sério, nunca namorei ninguém! Por que até conhecer você, nenhuma mulher jamais havia conseguido tocar o meu coração! E quanto a essa história de DON JUAN... O pessoal exagera, você sabe! Talvez eu não seja tão... INOCENTE como você, mas enfim você é tudo pra mim! Não importa o que eu fiz no passado, eu só quero você! Você é a única mulher que eu quero!

- Shu... Sussurra ela – Agora sim estou me sentindo uma idiota... Ai que vergonha, Shura! O que você deve estar pensando de mim, agora? Que eu sou uma tremenda de uma... Beatriz suspira e depois baixa a cabeça - Uma mulher incapaz de satisfazer os seus próprios desejos, e os do homem que ama... Shura levanta o rosto de Beatriz segurando o seu queixo, sutilmente entre os dedos, fitando a face envergonhada da moça:

- Não diga isso! Sabe o que eu realmente estou pensando? Que talvez eu não mereça tanto... Talvez eu não mereça o amor de uma criatura tão pura feito você! Mas acredite, tudo tem seu tempo! Há nossa hora também! Não se preocupe em me satisfazer... Não há satisfação maior pra mim, do que estar ao seu lado, assim como agora! Então, vamos curtir esse momento, sem pensar no futuro! Eu te amo Beatriz, e te quero sim, mas isso será no momento que você estiver preparada... Não tenha pressa por minha causa! Essa é uma decisão importante, e que você deve pensar com calma...

- Shu... Beatriz fita o rosto do amado e o abraça apertado – Te amo...

Assim os dois continuaram a namorar sob o luar, mas agora, Shura estava mais contido em seus instintos... Sabia o quanto ela era inocente e saberia esperar o momento certo de se amarem e da entrega total de sua amada...

Até agora tudo caminhava esplendidamente bem, mas...

- Fala sério? Aqueles FD que se dizem "AMIGOS", parecem estar fazendo uma festa lá em cima! E nem me convidaram? Deixe estar, irei lá ver o que se passa... Diz MDM aos fundos da Casa de Câncer, olhando para a luminosidade vinda da Casa de Peixes.

- Será que o Dido...? MDM pensa com ternura, antes de se recuperar e voltar a sua "POSE DE MACHO", dizendo:

- Cara... Se aquele VIADO do Afrodite estiver me traindo... Vai ter que se ver comigo! O enciumado Cavaleiro de Câncer, agindo feito um namorado traído e possessivo, sobe então até a Casa de Peixes...

Deveras, essa noite realmente prometia...

**Capítulo 5**

Depois de uma longa conversa na varanda, as garotas decidiram retornar até a sala e ver se os rapazes ainda estavam jogando. Após a conversa com Dido sobre o seu CASO com o TAL CAVALEIRO DE OURO e sobre a desilusão que ele ainda estava sofrendo por causa dele, as garotas haviam mudado de assunto para tentar alegrar um pouco o amigo e entravam sorridentes na sala.

- E aí já terminaram o jogo rapazes? Diz Afrodite junto das garotas.

- Terminamos sim... Diz Aiolia desanimado – Também, como iríamos continuar? O Shura sumiu, o Saga e o Kamus só roubam... Mu não tava a fim de jogar, e esse aí... – Aiolia indica Kanon no sofá – Esse aí parece que estava em outro planeta! Assim fica difícil né? O Leão termina num sorriso.

- Quem estava... O QUÊ? Diz Kanon, e depois volta à expressão aérea de antes, ao notar Saory entre as meninas.

- Oras? E ainda pergunta? Diz Aiolia. A deusa cora assim como Kanon que desvia o olhar e senta-se novamente no sofá.

- Hei, mas espera um pouco Leão... Quem disse estávamos roubando hein? Dizem Saga e Kamus, fingindo-se de ofendidos.

- Haaaaa... Mas então quer dizer que o Shura sumiu, foi? Engraçado... Beatriz também... Diz Hecates rindo e sentando-se no sofá.

- Esse espanhol não perde tempo hein? Diz Kamus rindo e deitando-se no sofá no colo de Hecates.

- Tempo? Esses dois já perderam tempo demais, isso sim! Diz Afrodite.

- É, mas pelo jeito devem estar recuperando esse TEMPO PERDIDO, não é? Marin sorri e senta-se no tapete junto de Saga.

- E COMO... Diz Shina se juntando aos amigos no tapete.

Depois de rirem bastante, imaginado o que os dois ausentes estariam fazendo, deixando Saory roxa de vergonha diante de seus comentários maldosos, todos estavam sem ter o que fazer... Kanon trocava olhares furtivos com Saory, mas mantinham-se distantes um do outro... Afrodite sentado numas das suas poltronas de forro aveludado mantinha os olhos azuis longe dali, a imã Harle deitada no colo de Mu, e os demais casais em gestos parecidos.

- Nossa Afrodite! Não tem nada pra gente ouvir aqui não? Ta muito quieto aqui, até parece um cemitério, que horror! Diz Kamus quebrando o silêncio, ainda deitado no colo de Hecates que deslizava os dedos sutilmente entre mechas dos longos cabelos do namorado.

- Bom, eu posso ver, mas... Talvez não seja o "tipo" de música que vocês gostam... Pondera Afrodite.

- Já sei... Só tem aquelas músicas de VIADO! Ou cantadas por VIADOS, o que dá no mesmo! Diz Aiolia.

- Credo! Tipo, GEORGE MICHAEL, ELTON JOHN… E sem contar aqueles hinos gays! Gosto de você Afrodite, você é nosso amigo, mas... Tenho que concordar com Aiolia... O seu gosto musical não é dos melhores! Diz Kamus rindo, fazendo os demais rirem e levando um cutucão de Hecates – O que foi?

- Como, o que foi? A idéia foi sua, né Kamus? E agora critica o pobre do Dido? Hecates tenta se manter séria, mas não conseguiu, caindo no riso também e com isso levando as amigas a rirem junto dela. Afrodite que nunca ligara pras brincadeiras dos amigos em relação a ele ser gay levanta-se do sofá com as mãos na cintura e diz num sorriso:

- Belas AMIGAS vocês são, hein? Dido olha pras garotas que ainda riam e depois continua: - Ah, gente não tem jeito mesmo! Acho melhor ficarmos sem música... Além do que ouvir o Elton John me deixa triste... Termina Afrodite, sentando-se novamente no sofá com a expressão mais do que distante.

Os amigos o olham surpresos com exceção de Mu, que sabia o porquê daquilo. Já as garotas depois da conversa na varanda, sabiam muito bem o que aquilo significava... Dido havia se apaixonado, mas justamente pela pessoa errada...

- E aí bando de FD? Planejaram uma festa e nem me convidaram? Diz MDM chegando à sala, espalhafatoso como sempre.

- Gio... Balbucia Afrodite levantando-se e olhando surpreso pra MDM.

- E você, seu VIADO? Convidou todo mundo, né? Mas se esqueceu de mim... MDM lança um olhar frio em direção a Afrodite.

- Mas o que é isso MDM? Veja lá como trata o meu irmão, seu imbecil! Depois de tudo o que você fez, ainda acha que mereceria um convite? Diz Harle furiosa sendo segurada por Mu, pra não pular em cima do italiano. MDM ri e continua a falar sarcasticamente, observando a sala:

- Calma PEIXINHA... REUNIÃZINHA COMPLETA, mas... Onde está a BARBIE LOIRA? MDM olha para Mu fazendo uma comparação entre ele e Shaka, deixando Harle ainda mais furiosa – Ah, já sei... A BARBIE LOIRA deve estar junto do VIADÃO do DEBA... Termina MDM constatando que o Touro não estava presente e soltando uma gargalhada.

- A Bar... Não... Quer dizer... O SHAKA saiu, esta noite MDM! Diz Aiolia se controlando pra não rir. Assim como MDM ele adorava chamar o indiano de BARBIE. Mu continua:

- E quanto ao Deba, ele foi visitar a família! Você sabe disso MDM!

- Sei... A BARBIE sair? E... À NOITE? Desde quando? Continua MDM com cara de deboche.

- Espera, aí! Por que vocês estão dando explicações a esse italiano, imbecil?

- Tem razão, minha amiga! Você é mesmo um idiota, um...

- Energúmeno!

- Cafajeste!

- O que deu em vocês meninas? Combinaram os insultos é? Diz MDM, olhando surpreso para as garotas. Agora que elas sabiam da palhaçada que ele havia feito com Afrodite, que ele iludira o amigo delas, elas tinham vontade de fuzilá-lo! Dido era uma excelente pessoa, não merecia sofrer por causa dele.

- Calma gente! Diz Afrodite estendendo os braços, interpondo-se entre eles.

Nesse momento chegam Shura e Beatriz abraçados e sorrindo, desviando a atenção de MDM para os dois.

- Até você espanhol? Hum... Mas, está ACOMPANHADO...? MDM lança um olhar de cima a baixo para Beatriz e depois diz: - E quem é essa GOSTOSA?

O espanhol sente o sangue ferver e parte pra cima de MDM, sendo detido por Saga e Aiolia.

- Veja lá, como fala com a minha namorada MDM! Diz Shura querendo fuzilar o italiano que responde em tom de zombaria:

- NAMORADA? VOCÊ, namorando? Quer enganar quem? Você sempre foi um dos piores do nosso grupo, se não for O PIOR! Fala sério, DON JUAN? Mas soube escolher bem, ela deve ser muito BOA... É a melhor de todas que você já pegou... Onde conseguiu?

Aquilo foi demais... Saga e Aiolia não conseguiram e nem queriam mais segurar o espanhol... MDM estava deveras afim de confusão! Shura partiu pra cima de MDM dando lhe um soco, fazendo esse recuar e encostar-se à parede com a mão no queixo dolorido.

- Nunca mais ouse dirigir a palavra a Beatriz e a mim também, ouviu bem? Diz Shura apontando ameaçadoramente pra MDM. Beatriz corre até Shura e o abraça dizendo:

- Esqueça meu amor... Ta tudo bem!

- Tudo bem? Ele lhe faltou com o respeito, a insultou! Eu não admito isso, não admito que façam isso com você! Shura toca sutilmente no rosto de Beatriz.

Antes que MDM pudesse revidar uma reposta, Mu interviu entre eles:

- Já chega, MDM! Afinal veio aqui pra que? Pra ofender todo mundo é isso?

- Tem razão, isso já passou dos limites! Será que você, não tem respeito por nada e nem por ninguém? Diz Kanon aproximando-se do grupo.

- É melhor você ir de uma vez MDM! Diz Kamus, com o olhar gelado diante da insensatez do amigo, sendo apoiado pelos demais. O que deu naquele italiano? Ofender alguém gratuitamente, alguém que ele nem almenos conhecia?

- Parem com isso agora! Saory que permanecia em silêncio se pronuncia: - Chega de confusão! Acalmem-se vocês todos! E você MDM vá pra sua casa agora! Já arrumou confusão demais por hoje... E que isso nunca mais se repita, ouviu bem? É uma ordem! Termina Saory com firmeza.

Apesar de tudo, da paz em que se encontrava o Santuário nos últimos tempos, Athena, ainda era a voz mais forte ali... Portanto os seus cavaleiros tinham que obedecer as suas ordens, gostando delas ou não. E isso foi o que MDM fez.

- Ora seus... Eu vou sim, mas, porque foi a pedido de Athena! E não pelas ameaças de vocês, ouviram bem? Você me paga espanhol! MDM lança um olhar cheio de fúria a Shura, ainda sentindo dor pelo soco que levara e se vai tão sorrateiro como quando chegou... "DEUSINHA CHATA! Ela ta precisando é de... um bom TRATO, isso sim! Se não fosse TÃO CHATA, acho que até EU daria um JEITO nela... Chata, mas... GOSTOSA". Insolente como sempre, MDM solta uma gargalhada e some na escuridão da noite.

- Meu Deus o que foi isso? Diz Aiolia passando as mãos sobre os cabelos.

- Eu sabia que o MDM era um idiota, mas não sabia que chegaria a esse ponto! Que horror arranjar briga entre amigos? Diz Shina sentando-se no sofá.

- Tem razão... Mas o que houve? Sao... Athena? Diz Kanon notando que Saory tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto e estava levemente corada.

- Nada... Não é nada! Diz ela sentando-se junto de Kanon. É claro que tinha um porquê disso... ELA era uma DEUSA e havia ouvido muito bem nítido os pensamentos de MDM... "Será que sou tão chata assim?... TRATO?" – Acho que vou pra casa... Não estou muito bem...

- Eu te acompanho até lá... Diz Kanon prontamente e sem pestanejar.

- Ai que vergonha! Desculpe-me Athena... Quer dizer, Saory! Eu a convidei pra vir aqui e agora houve toda essa confusão... Desculpe-me, por tudo!

- Não há o que desculpar Afrodite! Tudo estava excelente, me diverti muito essa noite! Espero ser convidada outras vezes por você! Saory sorri e se vai, acompanhada por Kanon...

- Esses dois hein... Marin comenta brincando, vendo os se afastar.

- Esse meu irmão... Realmente "CONSPIRA" alto... Diz Saga rindo, arrancando um riso dos amigos.

- Nossa... Hoje aquele italiano realmente passou dos limites! Acho que nem o meu irmão Milo seria capaz de TAMANHA idiotice!

- Nossa e falando em Milo – Kamus abraça Hecates – Ele saiu pra farra hoje, né? Que alívio! Isso quer dizer que vamos ter um pouco de "PAZ" essa noite... Kamus sorri maroto pra namorada, dando lhe um beijo no pescoço.

- Saiu sim, ele saiu com o outro farrista... Meu irmão Aiolos foi com ele! Será que a BARBIE... ? Foi com os dois? Diz Aiolia sorrindo.

- Deixa o Shaka ouvir você falando isso... Vai te mandar pra um dos seis mundos, sem nem mesmo pestanejar! Já não chega o MDM, com essa história de BARBIE? Diz Mu não contendo um riso, assim como os amigos.

Apesar de tudo a noite havia sido agradável. Ouvir os amigos chamarem o indiano de BARBIE foi capaz de fazer o casal Beatriz e Shura rirem e até se esquecerem do infeliz incidente com MDM.

- Meu Deus... Já ta tarde, Shura! Eu tenho que ir embora! Diz Beatriz notando que já era tarde, e levantando-se junto de Shura.

- Tem razão minha prima! To cansada vamos pra casa Mu? Diz Harle.

- Claro...

Realmente já estava tarde, e os amigos foram se despedindo de Afrodite e se dispersando pra suas casas. Afrodite detêm o casal Beatriz e Shura á porta de sua casa, um tanto apreensivo como se tivesse culpa pelo acontecido:

- Shu, Beatriz, por favor, me desculpem pelo acontecido aqui hoje! Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu!

- Que isso esqueça Afrodite! Não foi sua culpa!

- Isso mesmo, meu primo... Esqueça! O jantar estava maravilhoso... Obrigada por tudo! Beatriz segura as mãos de Afrodite e esse à olha surpreso:

- Obrigado pelo QUÊ?

- TUDO... Sem a sua ajuda talvez não estivéssemos juntos hoje... Valeu mesmo meu amigo! Shura abraça Afrodite, que ri sem jeito.

- Que isso queridos? Só dei um empurrãozinho...

O casal ia se afastando quando ouvem Afrodite gritar:

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo... Não pensem que eu esqueci, ainda quero saber como vocês dois se entenderam! Ouviram bem? Os dois sorriem e continuam a descer as escadas, abraçados.

Shura e Beatriz desciam as escadarias com um sorriso bobo em suas faces... Sorriso de casal apaixonado! O espanhol ia levar Beatriz até em casa, e caminhavam a passos lentos, abraçados e sorrindo. Nem almenos parecia que tinham passado por aquela confusão na Casa de Peixes.

Essa era a segunda vez que Beatriz visitava o Santuário, e se fosse em outra ocasião certamente que ela gostaria de conhecer a casa de Shura, a Casa de Capricórnio. Como já era tarde, ela nada disse e ele por sua vez devido à promessa que fizera a ela no jardim, achou melhor não convidá-la para conhecer sua casa a ALTAS HORAS DA NOITE, pois certamente que pra ELA isso a indicaria exatamente o contrário do que ele prometera... Seria o mesmo que "forçar" uma situação... Então apenas continuaram a descer as escadas combinando um dia pra que ela lhe fizesse uma visita. Mas o destino dá votas e talvez estivesse a fim de pregar uma de suas peças... Nessa mesma noite o passado viria a bater na porta do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio...

Quando estavam terminando de descer as escadarias da Casa de Capricórnio e chegavam a Sagitário, depararam-se com Milo e Aiolos voltando da farra junto de uma MULHER... Pelo andar cambaleante dos três, certamente que estavam bêbados, mas o fato estranho era que ainda era cedo pra estarem de volta. Aproximando-se um pouco mais Shura pôde notar quem era a acompanhante dos amigos... Loira, alta, cabelos compridos... Cheia de curvas e praticamente seminua... Só podia ser uma pessoa, Enya a Striper...

Beatriz ao lado de Shura estava completamente constrangida, à medida que se aproximavam dos três. Ver os dois homens agarrando a loira como se ela e Shura não estivessem presentes, era de fato algo muito constrangedor. Shura por sua vez também estava constrangido, não pelos mesmos motivos que Beatriz, mas sim porque conhecia e MUITO BEM aquela mulher...

- Vocês já aqui? Indaga Shura.

- Decidimos terminar a FESTINHA em casa... Meu amigo! Se é que vocês me ENTENDEM? Diz Aiolos abraçado a loira que lança um olhar ávido a Shura. Já o Escorpião agarrava a loira, nem se dando ao trabalho de responder.

Beatriz estava completamente desconcertada. Ali naquele Santuário realmente acontecia de tudo... Antes que as coisas piorassem, Shura levou Beatriz dali. Durante todo o caminho até o apartamento de Beatriz, eles se mantiveram em silêncio, mas Beatriz não conseguia esquecer o olhar que loira havia lançado a Shura... Estavam em frente ao prédio onde ela morava, e ali mesmo ela se despediria dele. Beatriz morava sozinha, e bem... Já um era tanto tarde para uma visita, mesmo porque até agora ele jamais havia entrado em seu apartamento. Nesse mês em que estavam juntos, ele apenas a buscava em frente ao prédio para saírem e depois a levava de volta. Ela era insegura demais pra ficar sozinha com ele no apartamento...

- O que foi? Você está assim, quieta desde que saímos do Santuário...

- Eu... Não é nada!

- Me diga? Foi por causa daqueles dois devassos não foi? Eles a constrangeram... Diz Shura acariciando o rosto de Beatriz com as costas das mãos. Beatriz o olha com aquele jeito tímido, mas diz com firmeza na voz:

- É sim... Mas tem outra coisa que ainda esta me incomodando... O olhar que aquela MULHER lançou a você... Vocês se conhecem?

Shura não sabia o que responder... Conhecer? Ele conhecia bem até demais aquela mulher... Todos a conheciam, até mesmo Shaka de Virgem, a conhecia! Como dizer a Beatriz, que ele tivera um caso com Enya? Até agora nenhum deles havia passado por uma situação assim, que expressasse ciúmes, e ele acabou por cometer o maior dos erros... Mentiu pra ela...

- Não... Eu nunca vi aquela mulher!

- Não mesmo? Não é o que parecia... Beatriz fecha a cara demonstrando ciúmes pela primeira vez. Shura sorri achando-a ainda mais linda com a expressão de ciúmes e diz puxando-a para si:

- Ciúmes? Está com ciúmes de mim, meu amor?

- Por que? Eu tenho motivos para ter?

- É claro que não! Shura responde prontamente, mas em seu interior sentia-se mal por estar mentindo pra ela. Antes que ela pudesse pensar em uma resposta movida pelo ciúme, Shura jogou seu charme sobre ela...

- Não há motivos pra isso meu amor... Eu só quero você! Agora me beije...

Não foi preciso mais nada... Diante dos olhos azuis do espanhol, presa em seus braços fortes e calorosos Beatriz sentia-se indefesa... Incapaz de resistir ao charme luxurioso de Shura, e acabou rendendo-se a um beijo de despedida...

**Capítulo 6**

Já fazia um mês desde o jantar na Casa de Peixes e quase dois meses que Shura e Beatriz estavam juntos. Depois daquela noite na casa de Afrodite, Shura ainda estava sem se falar com MDM. Esse por sua vez já havia se arrependido da burrada que fizera. Mas Giorgio de Câncer era orgulhoso demais e não voltaria a trás tão cedo. Shura ainda se culpava por ter mentido para Beatriz, mas como não vira mais Enya, e Beatriz não mais o questionou a respeito, ele permaneceu calado, mesmo tendo vontade de contar a verdade a ela. Deixando esses pesares de lado, a relação deles havia evoluído bastante... Aos poucos Beatriz estava se soltado, nos braços do espanhol... Hoje ela não era mais aquela garota retraída, que fora no inicio do namoro. Na verdade ela estava se mostrando uma autêntica representante da família de Afrodite. Finalmente Shura parecia ter acendido a tal "chama da paixão" que Afrodite dizia estar adormecida dentro da prima... Na verdade ela estava o deixando louco de desejo... Agora que se acostumara a ele, que se conheciam melhor, ela permitia a si mesma ser mais ousada e deixar que ele se aproximasse mais dela. Mas sempre que a coisa parecia estar fugindo do controle, ela fugia... Beatriz sentia-se impelida a continuar, mas ainda sim, tinha medo de se entregar totalmente a ele. Tinha medo do desconhecido, mas sentia que não agüentaria mais essa doce tortura por muito tempo. E foi numa dessa "fugas" que ela chegou toda eufórica na Casa de Peixes...

- O que houve Beatriz? Diz Harle que estava na casa do irmão, ao ver a prima chegar arfando e corada.

- Fugiu do Espanhol de novo, foi? Diz Hecates que também estava lá.

- Eu te mato Beatriz! Diz Afrodite puxando a prima pra dentro da varanda – fugiu dele de novo? Você ta querendo matar o gostoso do seu namorado, ta? Ai se fosse eu... UI! Sorri Afrodite sentando-se junto das garotas.

- Meu primo, eu... Sei não é justo, mas...

- Isso é tortura Beatriz! Diz Harle sorrindo.

- Não e o pior... VOCÊ...? Como você agüenta isso? Está torturando a si mesma! Diz Hecates – Eu não consigo ficar longe do meu Kaminhus nem um dia se quer... E você, que vê o Shura de vez em quando por causa do seu trabalho, se faz de difícil? Você é maluca! Hecates ri e as garotas também.

- É, mas já não to mais agüentando... Essa... TORTURA, como vocês dizem...

- O QUÊ? Respondem todas juntas.

- Finalmente se decidiu, minha prima? Ai que legal! Quero detalhes ouviu? Afrodite ri eufórico dando pulinhos. Beatriz cora e Harle diz:

- Afrodite sua BIBA assanhada, controle-se!

- Ai Harle deixa o pobre do Dido se divertir! Diz Hecates – Mas e então, o Dido ta comemorando a toa ou... Você realmente... Decidiu-se?

- Eu bem... Beatriz suspira sentindo-se corar – Estou decidida... Essa noite!

- Hummmmm! Gritam todas juntas fazendo a garota ficar escarlate.

- E então, vocês podem me dar uma... AJUDAZINHA? Diz Beatriz insegura e envergonhada diante das amigas.

- Ajudar com o... ESPANHOL? Claro, querida! É só me chamar! Reponde Afrodite prontamente brincando e fazendo as garotas caírem no riso.

- AFRODITE! Sua BIBA! Pode deixar Beatriz nós vamos prender essa BIBA assanhada, em casa hoje! O espanhol é todo seu... Dizem Harle e Hecates sorrindo e segurando Afrodite de brincadeira.

- E então? Onde vai ser? Diz Hecates.

- Não seja indiscreta, Hecates! Diz Harle.

- Acho que... na casa dele... Já que... Estou aqui... Por favor, me ajudem meninas, eu preciso de uns conselhos! Diz Beatriz insegura.

- Ta legal! Pergunte o que quiser saber, mas saiba de uma coisa... O importante é que você o ama e que ele ama você! O resto... bem, o resto é só você se deixar levar... No fim tudo se ENCAIXA! Termina Afrodite com uma cara que fez Beatriz se arrepender de ter pedido ajuda, ficando infinitamente desconcertada. Passado o momento de constrangimento, todas estavam rindo e conversando, dando um incentivo à amiga inexperiente.

Sob o sol quente do verão, Mu estava subindo as escadarias das 12 Casas até Peixes. Harle havia ido fazer uma visita ao irmão, e ele prometera que depois subiria até lá pra uma visita também. Chegando em Sagitário encontrou Milo esbravejando furioso vindo das escadarias que davam acesso a Capricórnio.

- Espanhol FD!

- O que houve Milo? Pergunta Mu surpreso.

- O que HOUVE? Aquele espanhol... Fui lá conversar com ele, e ele tava subindo pelas paredes... Praticamente me EXPULSOU de lá!

Mu que sabia muito bem o QUANTO, Milo sabia ser... IRRITANTE, desconfiava que algum motivo Shura tivera pra tal atitude.

- Bem, o que foi que VOCÊ disse pra ele? Milo pondera um pouco e depois diz:

- EU? NADA... Sabe qual é problema DELE? É esse seu ESTADO DE CELIBATO... Parece mais um MONGE FRANCISCANO! Acho que a FALTA... Esse seu estado de SECA, já ta começando a subir a cabeça dele!

Mu nada diz apenas acompanha a descida intempestiva de Milo que esbravejava aos quatro ventos, amaldiçoando o espanhol. O Cavaleiro de Áries se perguntava, como é que todo mundo ali, sabia da "situação" de Shura? Ele sabia, Milo sabia e todo o resto também. Parece que no Santuário nada passava sorrateiro por muito tempo... Chegando em Capricórnio Mu se deparou com Shura sentado nas escadas, visivelmente alterado. Com uma garrafa de água gelada nas mãos, o espanhol se refrescava jogando a água sobre o corpo...

- Nossa Shura! Ta com tanto calor assim é? Diz Mu brincando.

- CALOR? Meu Deus! Não agüento mais essa... TORTURA! Sussurra o espanhol.

- Ué? Sei lá, por quê você não vai tomar um sorvete? Quem sabe passa? Responde Mu inocentemente.

- Acredite já fiz ISSO meu amigo... Mas tomar sorvete, junto da BEATRIZ é... Ainda pior... Que dizer é bom, mas... Só aumentou o meu calor...

Mu fica sem jeito diante da declaração do amigo, mas agora entendia de onde vinha TANTO... CALOR... Ele não sabia que Beatriz estivera lá, então responde sentindo-se corar e mudando de assunto:

- Encontrei com Milo, agora pouco... Disse que você estava, subindo pelas paredes! Mu ri e senta-se nas escadas junto do amigo.

- MILO? Aquele escorpião não aprende mesmo! Sabe o que ele veio fazer aqui? Veio me convidar pra sair na farra junto com ele! Vê se pode uma coisa dessas? Ele sabe muito bem que eu tenho namorada... Shura para por um instante e depois continua: - Aquele idiota do Miro, veio aqui só pra me azucrinar, mas eu já o pus no seu devido lugar... Termina Shura com um sorriso e Mu diz curioso:

- Ah é? E como?

- Ele veio me chamando de tudo um pouco, porque eu disse que não ia sair com ele. Me fez entender, que me achava menos homem por ser fiel a minha namorada, aí... Eu o fiz se relembrar, de QUEM havia passado a noite com AFRODITE! A lembrança da festa do Aiolia acabou com a pose de MACHO do Milo, e ele se foi... Esbravejando todos os palavrões possíveis e impossíveis!

- Foi desse jeito que eu o encontrei! Mu sorri junto de Shura.

- Pra você ver... Até parece o MDM!

- E falando nele... Mu pondera – Vocês ainda estão sem se falar não é?

- Estamos... MDM foi um idiota, mas... Outro dia falamos dele, eu quero falar sobre outra coisa com você... Mu preciso de um conselho seu!

- Conselho?

- Uma ajuda... Sabe, você já está a um certo tempo com a PEIXINHA, então conhece melhor, as mulheres da família do Afrodite... Diga-me como conquistou Harle? Shura suspira e depois continua: - Eu prometi a ela que a esperaria... Eu a amo, mas... Sinto que não vou mais agüentar por muito tempo essa situação... Eu amo demais aquela mulher, mas sinto que ela ainda é insegura, por isso foge de mim... Mu, ela está me deixando maluco!

Mu que ouvia em silêncio a declaração do amigo, não sabia O QUÊ dizer... ELE conquistar Harle? Fora Harle quem o conquistara...

- O que eu posso te dizer Shura? EU conhecer as mulheres da família do Afrodite? Mu sorri corado - Só conheço Harle, mas enfim... Acho que se vocês se amam, as coisas vão acabar acontecendo, naturalmente... Entende? Mesmo por quê, quem resiste ao charme do SENHOR DON JUAN? Termina Mu rindo e brincando. Shura muda de expressão e diz:

- Nem me lembre, dessa história de DON JUAN!

- E por quê?

- É uma longa história...

As garotas estavam terminando uma DIVERTIDA conversa e ao avistar Mu subindo as escadas, Beatriz encerrou papo entre elas.

- Bem, obrigada por tudo meninas! Agora vou indo e depois... Bem depois eu volto! Beatriz sorri e ia saindo, mas Afrodite a puxa dizendo:

- Espere... O que é isso na sua roupa?

- É sorvete... Responde a moça corando, sob o olhar curioso das meninas.

- Humm... Tava tentando esfriar o espanhol com sorvete, é? Diz dizem Harle e Hecates, sorrindo marotamente para a amiga.

- Eu... Vou indo meninas... Beatriz sorri sem jeito e se vai cumprimentando Mu que subia as escadarias da Casa de Peixes.

- O que houve, meninas? Para estarem rindo desse jeito? Diz Mu chegando a Casa de Peixes e vendo as garotas rirem.

- Nada não, meu amor! Harle vai até ele dando lhe um beijo – Sabe, me deu uma vontade de tomar sorvete... Termina Harle abraçada ao pescoço de Mu.

- Sabe que, eu também? Vou procurar o meu Kaminhus!

Mu sorri sem jeito lembrando-se do que o espanhol havia lhe contado há pouco... Mas achou a idéia interessantíssima e desceu as escadas junto de Harle e Hecates sorrindo... Afrodite solta um suspiro melancólico e diz vendo os casais se afastarem:

- Sorte a deles... Mas enfim, espero que tudo corra bem na Casa de Capricórnio essa noite! Se essa menina fugir do espanhol de novo... Eu realmente MATO ela... Afrodite sorri e entra em sua casa.

A noite chegou e como era de se esperar Beatriz, estava muito, mas muito, ansiosa... Naquela mesma tarde, depois da conversa incentivadora das amigas ela desceu até a casa de Shura e se despediu dele dizendo que voltaria amanhã... Na verdade ela queria lhe fazer uma surpresa! Depois de conferir umas mil vezes se estava tudo certo, olhando-se no espelho, Beatriz seguiu até o Santuário e ao encontro de Shura.

Na Casa de Capricórnio Shura estava sentado no sofá da sala com o tronco despido, devido ao calor que ainda estava forte mesmo com a chegada da noite, com os pensamentos NELA... "Meu Deus... Ela é linda demais! Como desejo tê-la em meus braços... Nunca pensei que fosse amar tanto uma mulher, como eu a amo... Beatriz... meu amor!". Enquanto Shura sussurrava apaixonado uma mulher com passos leves se aproxima do sofá, sorrateira como um felino (a) atrás de sua presa... De trás do sofá ela reclina-se cobrindo os olhos de Shura, deslizando a cortina de seus cabelos sobre ele e o beija...

- Beatriz?... Sussurra ele contra a boca da mulher, mas sentia que algo estava errado... Reconhecia esse beijo, mas, essa não era Beatriz... Shura separa-se da mulher e levanta-se bruscamente do sofá deparando-se não com uma, mas duas mulheres em sua casa... Diante dele a loira de olhos azuis e sedutores o fitava e atrás dela, um par de olhos verdes e marejados de lágrimas o olhava com uma expressão do mais completo desapontamento... Enya o havia beijado de surpresa e em frente à porta Beatriz que acabara de chegar, tinha visto tudo. "Meu Deus... Mas o que é isso?" Diz Shura passando as mãos pelos cabelos e incrédulo diante do acontecido...

- Beatriz...

A garota nada diz, apenas sai correndo dali e Shura faz o mesmo deixando a loira a ver navios...

- Beatriz espere, por favor! Eu tenho que falar com você... Isso, não é...

- Não é o que? Shura... Diz Beatriz, que fora alcançada por Shura nas escadas, com o rosto todo coberto de lágrimas. O espanhol a segura nos braços antes que ela pudesse fugir, e assim tentar dar-lhe uma explicação.

- Beatriz eu...

- Você mentiu pra mim! Disse que não conhecia aquela MULHER... No entanto acho que a conhece bem ATÉ DEMAIS... ME SOLTA! Diz a garota se se debatendo tentando soltar-se inutilmente dos braços fortes que a seguravam.

- Eu... Eu... Confesso que menti sim pra você, quando disse que não a conhecia, mas... Ela é parte do meu passado! Hoje ela me pegou de surpresa, eu pensei que fosse você... Por favor, me ouça meu amor... Eu te amo! Ela não é nada pra mim... Jamais traí você!

- Como Shura? Como você quer que eu acredite? Eu vi o olhar que ela lançou a você aquela noite, eu vi vocês se beijando... E pensar que hoje... Por um momento Beatriz fita o rosto do espanhol - Foi tudo uma mentira, e você me fez acreditar que realmente me amava... Mas, por quê? Por que Shura? Por que você me fez pensar que realmente gostava de mim? Por que me fez te amar... Termina ela enfraquecida sentindo o choro preso a sua garganta, aos poucos tomar conta de sua face. Shura fita o rosto da amada em silêncio...

- Beatriz, meu amor... Shura não sabia o que dizer, e agora se arrependia amargamente por não ter dito a verdade antes.

- Me solta Shura! Você já brincou demais com essa... IDIOTA! Como é que eu pude pensar, que um homem como você, realmente fosse se interessar por uma mulher como EU? Eu não pude lhe oferecer o que você queria, mas ELA... PODE... Vá até ela DON JUAN, pois de mim você nunca vai ter nada! Acabaram-se os seus planos de conquista, e EU... Não vou ser mais uma delas... Não serei mais um de seus troféus! Acabou Shura...

A custo Beatriz se soltou dos braços dele e correu o mais rápido que pôde dali, sem nem almenos olhar pra trás... Shura ficou estático onde estava e deslizava as mãos sobre o rosto e os cabelos, sem saber o que fazer. Passado o choque inicial ele voltou pra sua casa encontrando Enya no seu sofá.

- O que faz aqui? Não está satisfeita com o que conseguiu? Diz ele secamente.

- Shu... Enya se aproxima e tenta tocá-lo, mas Shura se afasta.

- Já não chega o que você fez com o Mu? Agora veio aqui atrapalhar a minha vida também? Por que você fez isso? Diz ele com o olhar gelado.

- Eu... Tava com saudades de você Shu!

- Saudades? Quem foi que te pagou dessa vez, hein?

- Oras! Ninguém me pagou! Eu gosto de você Shu...

- GOSTA? Se gostasse não teria feito isso comigo... Eu amo aquela mulher e você me fez perdê-la, talvez para sempre!

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Danem-se vocês dois! Esbraveja a loira sentindo-se humilhada e ofendida saindo dali.

Imediatamente uma luz se fez na mente de Shura... "Você me paga espanhol! MDM... é isso! Foi ele...". Sentindo o sangue ferver, Shura desceu atrás de MDM. Isso não ficaria assim... Dessa vez o italiano ia receber o que merecia!

- Italiano desgraçado! Por que fez isso? Por que? O que eu fiz a você? Shura chega em Câncer e parte pra cima de MDM, sem pensar.

- Ta maluco, espanhol? O que foi agora? Diz MDM sentindo Shura o a garrar pela gola da camisa. Num movimento rápido Shura golpeia MDM e esse, parte pra cima dele também. Antes que os dois se engalfinhassem Mu interviu entre eles... Mu e Harle haviam visto Beatriz descer desesperada e chorando. Enquanto Harle foi atrás da prima, ele achou melhor subir e ver o que havia acontecido com o amigo, e agora via que fizera o certo...

- Parem os dois!

- Mu... Esse desgraçado acabou com a minha vida!

- Eu o QUÊ? Ta maluco, espanhol FD!

- Não se faça de desentendido, seu cínico! Shura ia partir pra cima de MDM novamente, mas Mu interviu entre eles.

- Acalme-se Shura! E você também MDM! Agora me diga o que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu? Esse energúmeno pagou a Enya... A mesma Striper que atrapalhou você e Harle, pra me atrapalhar também! Beatriz viu ela me beijar, de surpresa e... Mu... acabou tudo entre nós...

- Oras? Por que não se controlou? Don Juan... MDM provoca, olhando pra Shura que estava com o olhar desolado, fazendo esse pular em cima dele de novo.

-Acalme-se Shura! Mu segura o espanhol e diz repreendendo MDM: - E você também MDM, não é hora para provocações! Mu volta a olhar para Shura – Acredite Shura, não foi ele!

- E como você tem tanta certeza? Diz Shura incrédulo.

- Porque se for a Enya que esteve com você, ela esteve lá porque gosta de você! Shura encara Mu sem entender – Ela confessou ao Shaka que te amava!

- O QUÊ?

- Isso mesmo! Na noite em que estávamos na casa do Afrodite, e você e MDM se desentenderam, Shaka saiu com ela e ela acabou confessando isso a ele...

Shura aos poucos recobra a consciência e senta-se desolado nas escadas... Até MDM sentiu pena em ver o amigo daquele jeito.

- O que eu faço agora Mu? Não sei nem onde ela está...

- Não se preocupe! Harle foi atrás dela... Agora se acalme! Mu senta-se ao lado do amigo tentando o consolar com palavras e MDM senta-se do outro lado tentando fazer o mesmo... Eram amigos e amigos ajudam uns aos outros.

- Foi mal Shura! Aquele dia... Eu não sei o que deu em mim! Me desculpe por ter sido tão idiota! Diz MDM fitando o amigo que estava de cabeça baixa.

- Esquece Gio... É passado! Diz o espanhol sem nem almenos olhá-lo.

- Saiba que, se tiver algo que eu possa fazer, pra te ajudar... Por favor, não hesite! Amigos são pra isso mesmo... Um ajuda o outro!

Shura olha surpreso para MDM e diz:

- Obrigado MDM! Os dois se abraçam amigavelmente e MDM deixa uma lágrima escorrer... Talvez pela volta da amizade com Shura... Talvez por ver o estado em que se encontrava o amigo... Mas logo recuperou a sua arrogância e a sua "pose" de MACHO, diante dos olhos verdes de Mu que fitavam incrédulos aquela cena, dizendo:

- E você BARBIE ROXA? Ta olhando o que? Se contar isso a alguém eu te mato! Ouviu bem? Mu nada fez, apenas balançou a cabeça. Sabia que se desse, bola como Shaka fazia, aí sim que MDM continuaria a zombar ele.

A brincadeira foi deveras desprovida e numa hora imprópria, mas, serviu até mesmo para o desolado Cavaleiro de Capricórnio sorrir.

**Capítulo 7**

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o acontecido na Casa de Capricórnio e Shura estava deveras desolado... O espanhol por diversas vezes tentou se explicar em vão com a sua doce Beatriz, mas ela mantinha-se irredutível. Beatriz não o recebeu em sua casa, não atendeu aos seus telefonemas e o ignorou quando esse foi até o seu trabalho. Shura sabia que ela tinha razão pra tratá-lo dessa forma, devido ao que ela presenciara e também por ele ter mentido pra ela, mas não era justo... Ele jamais a havia traído! Mas como provar isso? Vendo que as possibilidades das coisas se acertarem eram quase nulas, o apaixonado cavaleiro afundou-se na depressão dentro de sua casa, tendo como consolo o frasco de perfume que continha o cheiro dela... E assim foi... No fim de duas semanas sem ela, sem o seu amor, Shura se fechara em sua casa isolando-se dos amigos, apenas pensando nela... Os amigos já estavam ficando deveras preocupados com ele, pois nunca o haviam visto desse jeito. Harle e Mu estavam sentados aos fundos da Casa de Áries e conversavam incrédulos sobre que havia acontecido. Harle não se conformava de Beatriz e Shura terem terminado o namoro por causa de ENYA...

- Eu ainda não acredito que por causa daquela LOIRA SILICONADA, o romance deles tenha acabado! Já não chega o que ela causou a gente, meu amor? Agora tinha que se meter com minha prima e o espanhol também?

- Eu sei Harle, não é justo! Mas, o que podemos fazer? Eu melhor do que ninguém sei pelo que Shura esta passando... Mas não vejo como os ajudar, vendo-se que já conversamos com os dois! Diz Mu em seu tom de voz calmo.

Nesse instante MDM chega com uma expressão séria no rosto...

- Nossa! aquele espanhol, não ta nada bem... Ta lá com aquela cara de BOBO, e não sai do quarto... E acho que vai acabar VICIADO em PERFUME...

- E por quê diz isso MDM? Diz Mu.

- Por que? Bom, porque vira e mexe e ele ta lá com frasco do perfume dela nas mãos... Parece que sentir o cheiro dela, ameniza a falta que ele sente do seu amor... MDM termina em tom tão sério que Harle e Mu se surpreendem. Desde quando MDM entedia de AMOR? MDM percebe o olhar deles e disfarça.

- NOSSA mais que CALOR! E pensar que saí NESSE SOL Á TOA? Olhem só o ESTADO da minha pele? Afrodite acabara de chegar e reclamava espalhafatoso como sempre, se abanando e chamando a atenção de todos, em especial a de Gio, que o estava achando encantador corado, mas... Que guardaria esse comentário pra si... Afrodite lança um olhar a MDM, sentindo que esse o fitava e depois se volta a Mu e Harle... Harle diz:

- E aí Dido como foi?

- Como foi? Não foi! Aquela menina é cabeça dura... Tentei, tentei e tentei fazê-la entender o acontecido, mas... Ela não acredita, nem em mim! Acha que estou encobrindo o Shura... Vê se pode?

- Mas q... MDM pondera antes de pronunciar um palavrão – Essa garota é mesmo uma... Sabem de uma coisa? Eu vou até lá... Quem ela pensa que é? Se visse o estado do espanhol... E tudo isso por nada? Giorgio se sente impelido a sair dali e dar um belo de um sermão na garota, mas é impedido por Dido.

- Que isso Gio? Sei que você assim como nós... Quer ajudar o Shura, mas pense bem... Ponha-se no lugar dela! O que você faria?

- EU? O fato é que ele não merece isso... Milo me contou que todas as vezes que ele o convidou pra farra, o espanhol recusou... E mesmo estando naquele ESTADO DE SECA, que todos nós sabemos... MDM ri marotamente – Mesmo assim ele se manteve fiel a ela e por... AMOR! Agora me diga acha mesmo isso justo? Termina MDM fitando Dido que tocava em seu peito.

- Você seria capaz, de ser fiel por AMOR? Afrodite fita o rosto de MDM.

Os dois ficam por um tempo sem se falar, enquanto Mu e Harle os observavam em silêncio, então eis que Harle tem uma idéia...

- Humhum... Dido acho que tive uma idéia!

- No que você está pensando, Harle? Diz Mu curioso.

- É... Bem... Tem razão...

- E... O quê? Pensou Peixinha? Balbuciam Dido e MDM, voltando à realidade.

- Bem... Temos que arrumar um jeito da Beatriz vir até aqui... Aí, ela pode ver o Shura e então... Quem sabe, eles se entendem?

- Bom, acho que talvez isso desse certo... Mas ela vir aqui Harle? Isso seria a última coisa que ela iria fazer! A não ser que... Termina Afrodite pensativo.

- Exato... Damos um jeito dela vir aqui, nem que seja OBRIGADA...

Mu e MDM olham pra Harle e Dido sem entender onde eles queriam chegar, mas logo ficaram sabendo do plano tramado na mente "das irmãs..." A idéia de Harle e Dido era bem simples... Beatriz usava um crachá todos os dias em seu trabalho, e sem ele não poderia trabalhar "normas da loja". Então se eles lhe furtassem tal item, ela não teria como ir. Estando com o tal crachá nas mãos, eles poderiam "obrigar" a prima a vir até o Santuário e assim... Também a rever o espanhol, e talvez com isso finalmente se reconciliarem...

A tarefa de "furtar" o tal CRACHÁ, foi mais simples que o próprio plano em si... Na manhã seguinte, Dido foi até a loja e ficou "amiguinho" das colegas da prima (comprou metade da loja de novo, só pra ganhar uma ajudazinha das garotas...) enquanto Beatriz estava no horário de almoço. Justamente hoje, sem saber o porquê, Beatriz havia deixado o crachá na loja quando saiu para almoçar e quando voltou não o encontrou... De início ela achou que o tivesse perdido e ficou desesperada, mas ficou ainda mais quando as colegas lhe contaram que o seu QUERIDO PRIMO havia pegado e deixado um recado, dizendo que ela só o teria de volta se o fosse buscar em sua casa...

"AFRODITE... Sua BIBA! Como pôde fazer isso comigo? E agora? E se... ELE... Estiver lá? Ai meu Deus, o que eu faço? Mas... é claro que ele vai estar lá! Ele MORA LÁ, sua IDIOTA!". Apesar de tudo e da raiva que estava sentindo por Afrodite ter lhe pregado TAL PEÇA, em seu interior Beatriz ansiava que com essa visita no mínimo INESPERADA, pudesse voltar a revê-lo... Beatriz ainda se sentia profundamente magoada, devido à traição de Shura, mas ainda sim não fora capaz de esquecê-lo... Ela ainda o amava, e sentia que estar longe dele a estava consumindo... DESEJO... Como ela desejava estar com ele, sentir o seu toque, seus beijos... Simplesmente era IMPOSSÍVEL! Como esquecer alguém com quem havia se identificado TANTO? Alguém a quem havia se exposto TANTO? ALGUÉM a quem por amor, ela havia decidido se entregar de corpo e alma... Naquela noite, se ela nada tivesse visto teria sido dele... Teria se entregado ao amor de sua vida, mas... Talvez estivesse enganada, e aquilo que presenciou foi bom pra que assim ela finalmente pudesse abrir os olhos...

Beatriz havia saído do trabalho e passara em casa apenas pra tomar um banho indo direto até o Santuário e assim, acabar de uma vez com a palhaçada de Dido. A jovem subiu as escadas quase que correndo ansiando voltar logo pra casa, e também pra não ter que cruzar com Shura. No fundo ela queria isso, queria vê-lo, mas sua mente dizia pra ter raciocínio e esquecer o pedido de seu coração... Chegando as escadarias de Capricórnio, ela sentiu um súbito tremor, uma inquietação e olhando para a casa toda obscurecida e silenciosa sob o manto da noite, ela teve vontade de entrar... Lembranças de todos os bons momentos passados ali vieram a sua mente, mas com eles também os maus... Temendo não resistir, ela saiu o mais rápido possível dali.

Enquanto isso na Casa de Peixes...

Mu e Harle assim como os demais casais haviam saído e ficou a crédito de Dido e Gio ajudar o casal Shura e Beatriz a se entenderem...

- Aiaiai... Cadê essa garota que não vem? Suspira Dido ansioso.

- Talvez ela tenha... Ficado lá por Capricórnio, mesmo... Sorri MDM.

- Ai Gio? Antes fosse, acho que ela não vem isso sim! Afrodite senta-se desanimado nas escadarias de sua casa e MDM ao seu lado.

- É claro que vem!

- Eu queria ter toda essa, CERTEZA que você tem! Diz Afrodite num sorriso.

- E COMO não teria? A sua querida PRIMINHA deve estar... Na mesma situação que o Shura, num estado ASSUSTADORAMENTE ENORME DE SECA então... Se os dois se encontrarem...

- Ai Giooo? Será que você só pensa NISSO? Diz Afrodite num sorriso fitando a expressão marota no rosto de MDM – Um pouco de ROMANTISMO de vez enquando também é bom, sabia? Dido dá um leve tapinha no ombro de MDM – E bem... Você sabe Gio, ela ainda é...

- VIRGEM? Eu sei, mas aí é ainda pior... COITADA! Termina MDM rindo.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo! Mas gosto de você como você é...

- Também gost... Senti sua falta, sua BIBA! Das nossas... Gio aproxima-se de Afrodite deslizando as mãos sobre os seus longos cabelos e deposita um beijo sobre o seu pescoço. Afrodite reage de imediato com o toque do italiano, mas se faz de "DIFÍCIL"...

- O que pensa que está FAZENDO, Gio?

- Relembrando os velhos tempos... MDM continua a tocá-lo e Dido diz levantando-se bruscamente:

- Veja, só... Lá vem ela! Parece que se enganou, meu querido... Nem todos são movidos somente pelos INSTINTOS, feito VOCÊ! Afrodite ri e observa a prima se aproximar, enquanto MDM permanecia imóvel e calado. Afrodite...? O REJEITAR? Desde QUANDO?

- AFRODITE? Como pôde fazer isso comigo? Diz Beatriz.

- Calma querida... Só quis te ajudar!

- AJUDAR? Me fez vir aqui a altas horas da noite, sabendo que minha casa fica longe daqui, e ainda quer que eu me acalme? Vamos me dê de uma vez esse crachá, vamos! Beatriz estende as mãos, impaciente.

- Espera aí... Gio levanta-se – Calma aí MOCINHA! O Dido, ou melhor, NÓS só fizemos isso pra tentar te ajudar... VOCÊ e aquele MALUCO daquele espanhol, que não faz mais nada além de pensar em VOCÊ... Ele vai acabar é ficando doente se continuar assim! Termina MDM sério.

- DOENTE? Diz Beatriz já mais calma – O que ele tem?

- AMOR... É isso o que ele tem! Só pensa em você, não come direito, pouco dorme... Shura se isolou de todos nós, só pensando em você! Acredite Beatriz, ele realmente AMA VOCÊ! Nunca o vi assim antes...

Por um momento Beatriz fitou os olhos azuis do primo... Eles pareciam verdadeiros, mas... Amigos ajudam os amigos...

- Meu primo... Eu o vi junto daquela MULHER! Acha mesmo que eu não gostaria que tudo fosse diferente? Sussurra tristemente Beatriz.

- Mas é diferente, ele nunca traiu você! Aquela LAMBISGÓIA loira, é que vive se metendo onde não é chamada...

- Afrodite... Ele me confessou que teve um caso com ela...

- CASO? Claro que teve, mas no PASSADO! Ou você pensa que ele se manteve... CASTO, até hoje? Aquele ESPANHOL NUNCA PRESTOU... Eu sei, mas, desde que conheceu VOCÊ ele mudou e MUITO! Nem de longe ele se parece com o DON JUAN que eu conheci... Ta parecendo um MONGE, como diria o Milo! Ta aí na SECA até agora, porque só quer VOCÊ... Termina MDM levando um cutucão de Dido, fitando o rosto corado da garota.

- Eu não sei o que fazer...

- Vá até ele... E veja que não estamos mentindo! Conversem e tentem se entender! É isso o que você deve fazer minha prima, não deve deixar o amor passar assim! O amor de vocês dois é verdadeiro eu sei... E acredite encontrar o amor verdadeiro é algo muito difícil e... Nem sempre amamos a pessoa certa! Mas o caso de vocês é diferente, por favor, me escute! Faça uma tentativa! Termina Afrodite pensativo e sentindo o olhar de Giorgio sobre ele.

Beatriz já estava sentindo-se vencida pelas palavras do primo... Afrodite sempre tentou ajudar ela e Shura, desde o início e ela podia ver bem nítido naqueles olhos azuis que ele estava sendo sincero com ela. Até o italiano MACHÃO, até mesmo ele parecia sincero e pensar que... Ele e Shura já haviam brigado por causa dela?... Bem, agora não era a hora de pensar nisso! Beatriz sentia que tinha que vê-lo, tinha que ir até Capricórnio... Finalmente o seu coração venceu a razão...

- Ele está mesmo em casa? Indaga Beatriz insegura.

- Está sim...

- Onde mais acha que ELE ESTARIA? Ta lá trancado se EMBEBEDANDO com o SEU PERFUME! Explode MDM.

- Gioooooooo! Exclama Afrodite.

- Embebedando-se com o... MEU PERFUME? Diz Beatriz assustada.

- É isso mesmo! A casa toda ta infestada pelo seu perfume... Aquele FD daquele espanhol, ta ficando MALUCO, só pode!

- Meu Deus! Vou descer até lá, pra falar com ele...

Depois disso Beatriz havia ficado deveras preocupada com Shura... Mesmo que não estivessem mais juntos, ela ainda se preocupava com ele... Após uma longa conversa com MDM e Dido, e de ouvir o chamado de seu coração Beatriz finalmente decidiu dar uma chance de reconciliação entre Ela e Shura. Desceram os três até Capricórnio, e depois de um momento de hesitação ela finalmente adentrou a penumbra da Casa...

- Dido? Não quer descer até... Lá em CASA não? Diz MDM agarrando Afrodite pelas costas e sussurrando em seu ouvido, após ver Beatriz entrar.

- Ahm Giooooo... Eu...

- Ah Dido! Vamos aproveitar que todo mundo saiu hoje...

- Ah... Giooooo! A muito CUSTO Afrodite separa-se do italiano – Não! Eu vou pra casa... Hoje QUEM não QUER, sou EU! Afrodite encara o rosto surpreso de MDM que não contava com mais uma rejeição, passa as mãos pelos longos cabelos azuis e se vai – Tchau, Gio!

- Volta AQUI, SUA BICHA! Eu sei que VOCÊ... Me QUER! Esbraveja MDM furioso. Detestava ser rejeitado! Afrodite nem se deu ao trabalho de responder... Giorgio tinha um repertório muito GRANDE de palavrões e insultos e ELE, já havia se acostumado a isso. Dido subiu as escadas rindo, pois finalmente MDM estava provando do seu próprio veneno... A dor de ser rejeitado! "Só não sei se AGUENTO isso por muito tempo... Ui!".

- Boa noite!

- E o que tem de BOM? Seus... BANDO de FD

- Nossa, acho que o Gio TAMBÉM...

- Ta na... SECA... Só pode!

Riem Milo e Aiolos subindo as escadarias junto de duas garotas que riam junto deles, enquanto o italiano passava feito um raio até a sua casa.

Em Capricórnio...

Insegura Beatriz caminhava dentro da casa a procura de Shura... Sentia o seu coração bater mais forte, ansiosa a cada passo que dava. Por um momento ela pensou se, não havia usado perfume demais... Mas não, não era ela! MDM tinha razão era a casa. A Casa de Capricórnio estava impregnada pelo seu perfume... "O que está acontecendo com você, Shu... Será que me enganei? Meu Deus... Será que ELE realmente me AMA?" Não demorou muito e ela cruzou com ele, vindo ainda despido da cintura pra cima, só de calças e com os cabelos molhados, certamente saindo do banho...

- Shu... Beatriz cora, percorrendo com seus olhos verdes o tronco forte e definido do cavaleiro que diz, ainda mais surpreso:

- Bea... triz... Meu amor... Você aqui?

- Eu... Eu vim ver como... Você estava! Balbucia ela, enquanto ele vestia a camisa que trazia nas mãos.

- Eu... Você se preocupa mesmo comigo? Beatriz fita os olhos azuis e tristes do espanhol por alguns instantes e diz:

- Mas é claro que me preocupo! Eu... Eu gosto de você... Sussurra ela baixando os olhos – Mas...

- Mas eu a decepcionei... Eu sei! Eu menti pra você e sei que errei muito em ter feito isso, mas... Por favor, ouça-me... Eu, a AMO! Jamais a traí meu amor... A única mulher que desejo ter é VOCÊ! Shura aproxima-se dela quebrando a barreira invisível que os separava e toca em seu rosto, fazendo a olhar para ele – Aquele dia eu... Entenda... Eu não tenho nada com aquela MULHER! Ela é parte do meu passado, mas... Passado é passado e por mais que eu quisesse, não poderia apagar o que fiz... Eu era uma pessoa muito diferente antes de conhecer você! Confesso que nunca fui santo e você sabe disso... Mas mudei por você, Beatriz! Você é tudo pra mim! É o ar que respiro... Beatriz pousa a sua mão sobre a dele que estava em sua face e diz:

- Shu... Eu... Eu também te AMO! Uma lágrima escorre sendo amparada nas mãos dele... – Eu não sei o que fazer... Não sei viver sem VOCÊ!

- Beatriz...

Shura não agüentava mais de tantas saudades dela... De senti-la em seus braços... De sentir sua boca colada na dele... Não resistindo mais ele a puxa pra si e para um beijo... Beatriz segura o rosto dele com as mãos e emite um fraco sussurro entre beijos e lágrimas... Não havia mais como resistir! Nos braços um do outro eles dois pareciam se esquecer do mundo, de tudo... Só havia eles dois e aquele momento. Sem pensar, movidos pela paixão eles acabaram rumando até o sofá... Beijos, sussurros e caricias... Beatriz se deleitava com toque dele, o calor do corpo de Shura sobre o seu deslizando as mãos demoradamente sobre os cabelos ainda úmidos do espanhol. Num flash de lucidez, Shura pára o volta-se para ela com a voz rouca dizendo:

- Beatriz, meu amor... É melhor pararmos, eu... Não vou conseguir me controlar... Suspira ele acariciando o rosto corado da garota.

- Não quero que pare! Beatriz fita o rosto de Shura e o beija, puxando-o para si e sussurrando em seu ouvido: - Eu quero VOCÊ... Shu...

O espanhol sente uma onda de calor invadir seu corpo, beija o pescoço de Beatriz emitindo um fraco sussurro e volta a beijá-la com fervor...

- Aqui, não...

- O Quê? Diz ela surpresa.

- Vem... Shura a pega nos braços e a leva até o quarto...

Como ele DESEJOU ISSO... Tê-la nos braços... Mas talvez estivessem se precipitando... Ela era pura, inocente e ELE experiente o suficiente pra saber que essa era uma decisão importante a ser tomada... Não teria volta...

Shura a deposita sutilmente sobre o leito dando lhe um beijo sutil e levanta-se, olhando pra ela... Como era linda...

- É isso mesmo que você quer? Não vai ter volta...

- Nunca tive tanta certeza... Beatriz suspira e levanta-se da cama aproximando-se dele – Eu quero você Shura! Suas mãos deslizam sobre o peito dele até o seu pescoço, onde ela deposita um beijo fazendo-o suspirar.

Apesar de sentir as bochechas corarem ela não se conteve... Ela mesma retirou a camisa que ele usava, expondo o tronco forte e definido do cavaleiro e impelida pelo desejo até agora... Contido dentro de si, começou a deslizar as mãos e a os lábios sobre aquele corpo musculoso... Pescoço, peito, abdômen... Levando-o a loucura...

- Meu... Amor... Sussurra ele rouco.

- Ai meu Deus... To fazendo errado Shu? Beatriz volta-se para ele corada e insegura, os lábios rubros entreabertos e convidativos a um beijo.

- Errado? Ta me deixando maluco... Isso sim... Diz ele com o olhar obscurecido de desejo, fazendo a rir timidamente e puxando-a para si... - Eu quero você... Agora seria ela a ser "torturada" pelas mãos e boca experientes do espanhol... Shura era um amante delicado, apaixonado e cobriu cada parte daquele corpo alvo e macio com beijos e toques cheios de lascívia, a medida que a despia... Não queria machucá-la... Queria que tudo saísse bem àquela noite, e que aquilo fosse inesquecível pra ela, assim com estava sendo pra ele...

Depois do êxtase ainda sentindo a respiração acelerada e os corações baterem descompassados, eles descansavam abraçados e tocando as últimas carícias... Beijos sutis e apaixonados...

- Ai, Shu... Foi... Maravilhoso! Beatriz acaricia as costas e os cabelos do espanhol, que descansava em seus braços. Shura sorri contra o colo dela depositando um beijo e volta-se para o seu rosto, deslizando as mãos pelos cabelos ondulados da amada.

- Ah, meu amor... Nem acredito que estamos aqui! Que tenho você... Que posso sentir o seu perfume, seu cheiro... Shura mais uma vez apossa-se da boca de Beatriz, deslizando os lábios pelo seu queixo e pescoço aspirando o seu perfume – Você é linda!

- PERFUME? Bem, ISSO é o que não falta nessa casa... Quando cheguei aqui pensei que eu tivesse tomado um banho de perfume, sem perceber... Beatriz sorri e ele também. Shura volta a fitá-la e diz:

- É que assim, eu tinha... A doce ilusão de estar perto de você! Prometa-me uma coisa... Que não vai mais fugir de mim? Não sei viver sem você!

- FUGIR? Como? Estou ligada a você pra sempre... Te amo demais, Shu! Agora só quero recuperar o tempo perdido... Só quero o seu AMOR! Mas, chega de falar e me beija... Quero VOCÊ! Termina Beatriz segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos. Shura sorri. Quem diria que ELA lhe estivesse pedindo ISSO?

- Nossa meu amor... Que SEDE! Beatriz sorri corada e diz:

- Tenho sede sim... De VOCÊ, do seu amor... Perdemos tempo demais! Shura sorri e atende ao pedido da amada, dando-lhe um beijo e recomeçando as carícias... Beatriz ri, sentindo os lábios dele em seu pescoço e diz:

- Bom, pelo menos agora... NINGUÈM mais vai poder zuar VOCÊ... Dizer que está na SECA, e por minha causa! Imediatamente Shura volta-se pra ela:

- Eu MATO, aqueles IMBECIS! Andaram falando bobagens a você, não é? Aposto que... Foi o Milo! Ou...

- Na verdade foi o... Giorgio! Diz Beatriz sorrindo diante da expressão dele.

- O Gio? Eu MATO aquele ITALIANO! Quem ele pens... Beatriz o interrompe com um beijo e sorri. Depois diz fitando os olhos azuis de Shura:

- Esquece o Gio... Agora quero que me MATE, mas... De AMOR! Shura sorri.

- Beatriz...

O brilho dos olhos verdes de Beatriz, suplicando pelo seu amor e a sua voz melodiosa, foram mais fortes e capazes de fazê-lo se esquecer das bobagens de MDM... Amanhã... Amanhã, ele cuidava do italiano, hoje suas atenções eram todas DELA... E assim mais uma vez se entregaram ao amor, esquecendo-se de todo o resto... Shura das chacotas dos amigos e Beatriz das perguntas ansiosas e indiscretas que certamente Afrodite faria...

"Você realmente já amou uma mulher?" Agora sim Shura sabia responder a pergunta de Mu...

"_Sim... AMO! E MUITO MAIS do que jamais pensei que fosse AMAR alguém...". _


End file.
